World's Savior: Opposites Unite
by Lord Saber
Summary: What would have happen if Vali didn't exist and Issei was the descendent of the original Maou Lucifer and obtained both the Booster Gear and Divine Dividing and already unlocked the Divine Dividing but never told anyone he is the Hakuryuukou and the Sekiryuutei STILL FOLLOWS THE CANON TO A CERTAIN EXTENT IsseixHarem later in story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys Saber Here and this is a story of which i accepted from Dragonblaze9173**

**Its is were there is no Vali but Issei takes his place as a descendent of the Original Maou and has both Booster Gear and Divine Dividing**

**This will be a lot like the canon but a few twists and pull here and there to make the story different**

**And without further ado I bring you World's Savior: Opposites Unite**

**Things will start from Issei getting killed by Raynare don't worry I'm not going to put the entire story only a brief summary of it**

* * *

Lucifer Issei — that is my name. My classmates and fan girls at school call me "Ise".

I'm a second year high school student who is currently experiencing the time of his youth.

There was a time when a student who I'd never met before said, "Isn't that Ise?", so I really don't know just how much my name is known to others.

I'm unexpectedly popular, you say?

No, that isn't the case, all, I'm one of the so called "prince of the school" next to another second year student named, Kiba Yuuto, where he has good looks, I have the mystery side of me in which the girls love so much, both me and Kiba are really nice to others so I can understand why I'm a so-called prince.

"Please go out with me."

A confession from a girl!

I felt what it was like to be a youth.

For a guy like me who didn't have a girlfriend, it was like a dream come true. But I really didn't have an interest of getting a girlfriend at the moment but, this girl, I can sense her aura, its an fallen angel aura, and I wanted to know why she ask me such a thing probably she can sense my sacred gears and wants to kill me before I become a threat or recruit me either way I wanted to find out and I just went with it.

The name of my "_girlfriend_" is Amano Yuuma-chan. She is a girl with silky black hair and a slender body.

She's so cute that I _"fell in love"_ with her at first sight. Even though I knew what she was she was still cute.

Won't you say "OK" right away if some beauty comes up to you and say "Hyoudou-kun! I love you! Please go out with me!"?

That will be like something out of a dream for a guy like me whose age equals the number of years I didn't have a girlfriend. But I really didn't care about that since my past was a horrible one I can only seek vengeance.

It won't be weird if someone says "What bishoujo game did you get that from?", but it seriously happened!

That can't be helped. Until then, I believed that I was a guy born to be unpopular with girls.

But ever since that day, I became a guy with a "_girlfriend_". The world around me changed. I don't know how to explain it but my heart was at peace. I wanted to say "It's my win!" to every guy I walked past.

On our first date after we started dating—

I was ready to use the plan that I had made a while back.

Fufufu, I've brushed my teeth dozens of times since yesterday night. There is not a single place I missed.

I even bought new pants. You can't tell what will happen after all.

I arrive to the date spot with the attitude of a guy waiting for his girl.

I arrive at the meeting spot three hours before Yuuma-chan did. During that time, I received a suspicious leaflet from a weird person handing out leaflets. It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence - "Your dream will be granted!" - written.

...I want to throw it away, but I decide to put it in my pocket since I can't throw it away now. Though, that symbol looked very familiar one I should remember but can't

When Yuuma-chan arrived, I said this.

"Don't worry, I also just got here."

Then we walked while holding hands. I was really touched. To have a date while holding hands with my beautiful _"girlfriend"_!

I was so moved that I was about to burst into tears. I felt like a new man. I shouldn't rush it. It's not the time to panic yet. I still want to know why there is a fallen angel right next to me.

After that we enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for our rooms.

For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school student would, and Yuuma-chan was eating her chocolate parfait deliciously. My stomach was full just by looking at her.

Yeah, I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time.

As I was thinking about all those sorts of things, it was already afternoon.

It's the climax!

Kiss!? A kiss before going home!? My head got hyped just by thinking about that!

Oh, maybe we will go even further!

That's what most **AN:(By most I mean ALL)** female fallen angels do, seduce people and go crazy.

We are at the park that is away from the town. There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us. Thanks to that, my imagination was going wild of what she was going to do next.

Yuuma-chan already let go of my hand and she is standing before the fountain.

"It sure was fun today."

Yuuma-chan smiles while having the fountain behind her.

Kuu! Damn, she's cute. The sunset which is behind her gave a good atmosphere. If she wasn't a fallen angel I might have fallen in love with her.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

This is it! This must be it!

"W-What is the w-wish you want?"

Aaaaagh. The tone of my voice is deep. She will find out that I'm thinking of something suspicious!

I made the dumbest mistake after coming this far…

But Yuuma-chan just smiles at me.

She then says it to me clearly.

"Will you die for me?"

...

She clearly says it to me. While laughing.

"No."

FLAP

Black wings appear from her back.

She then starts to flap her wings. The black feathers float in the air and then drops down to my feet.

What?! Does this Fallen Angel actually think that she can kill me! Then she has another thing coming.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

Yuuma-chan's voice sounds very cold. Her tone is like an adult's. Her mouth is forming a cold smile.

BUZZ

A sound much heavier than the noise that a game console makes vibrates in the air.

It's making a lot of buzzing noise and _it_ appears in her hands.

It looks like a spear.

Is it glowing? It seems like it's a bulk of lights or something…. Actually, that is a spear. So she's going to throw it at me. Just before i was gonna dodge it hit me.

HYU

The sound of the wind. A nasty noise follows after it.

DON!

I quickly activated my boosted gear and blocked it.

"What!? They only said it was a 'Twice Critical', not Boosted Gear!"She scream, I now knew she was scared.

"Know tell me what were your ideas and who's your Superiors." I asked knowing that Azazel would never do this to me so they must have been doing this on their own accord.

"Like I'll tell you."She said

"Bad mistake."

[EXPLOSION]

"Time to end your lif-"I said before I was shot by a spear

DON!

"What the?" I was confused she didn't do anything but I heard a voice behind me and then I turned to see another fallen.

"Dammit Raynare! Lets go we have to tell the Boss what just happened"

"Dohnaseek! Why were you following me!"

"I knew something strange was happening but I didn't knew he was the Sekiryuutei! Lets go before he gets up!"

"Alright."

Who was that man? But rather than that, how? I tried to pull the spear out of me, but it disappears.

The only thing left was a huge hole in my stomach. And blood which is flowing out from it. Blood. Blood.

My head got dizzy, and my eyesight became blurry. I was already lying on the ground and by the time I realised it, my legs lost their balance.

I can't even stand up and I'm in a state where I'm down on the ground, unable to fight back. Their footsteps get further away from me.

At the same time, I started to lose my consciousness. The hole in my stomach. It must be fatal. I'm feeling unimaginable pain.

But I realized that I was in a seriously bad condition because I could feel that I was about to lose consciousness.

It must feel nice if I lose consciousness now as if I'm going to sleep. But if that happens, I will certainly die.

Are you serious...? Am I going to die at this age?

I haven't even lived half of my life yet! Let alone get my revenge!

How can I laugh if I die because I was stabbed by my _"girlfriend'_ at this weird park!

Ku… My consciousness starts to fade away while I was having such thoughts…

It feels like many things inside me are disappearing...

Rather...it's not going to be funny if they find out I haven't done anything with my life other than vengeance after my death...

...Why the heck am I only thinking of these kinds of things when I'm about to die…?

My hands...can still move...

I touched my stomach and brought it in front of me.

Its red... Crimson red. This is my blood. My whole hand is red. This is all my blood.

Then she came into my mind.

The one who I'm imagining is that one girl.

The beauty with the crimson hair. Every time I saw her, my eyes was drawn to her crimson hair.

...If I was going to die, I wish it was inside the arms of a beautiful girl like that...

I started to feel like I am cheating on my_ "girlfriend"_ Yuuma-chan because I am having these thoughts. Hold on, that Yuuma-chan was the one who killed me...

...But if I was to die, I want to die after killing my hateful grandfather...

Haha, my killing illusions don't stop even before I die...

Aaah, my eyes got even more blurry...

Is it finally the end for me...?

Damn, it was really a boring life...

...If I was to be reborn, I want to be...

"So you were the one who called me."

Suddenly, someone appears in front of me, and she talks to me.

I can't tell who it is since my eyes are blurry.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...oh my, looks like something interesting is happening to you. So it's you… This truly is interesting."

She's laughing as if she found something interesting.

...I wonder what's so funny...did she see my boosted gear...no I deactivated it

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will live for me."

Before I lost consciousness, I saw brilliant crimson hair in front of me.

* * *

**Bam Theres chapter 1 I'll upload this one now and chapter 2 should comeout in a few hours too so look forward to it**

**Thank you Dragonblaze i hoped you like the intro and now the second chapter it will start from i left off to the end of the Raiser vs. Issei chapter**

**til then**

**Saber out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Saber here and this is Chapter 2 that I've promised**

**We start off where Issei is taken home by Rias **

* * *

"Akeno can you see where this boy lives and who he is?"

"Yes, Buchou"

"Thank you, I'll see that you make sure he'll get home"

"Yes, and goodnight Buchou"

* * *

"HUH!? Where am I?"

I ,Issei Lucifer, just woke up to see that I'm in my room

"Wha-How did I get here? Wasn't I at the par-!"

"I remember now! Wait! Red hair, the new power I feel through me. Just who was she?"

Haa…

My day is off to a bad start again. I feel so down…

I put on my uniform while making a deep sigh.

"I'm off then."

I yawn as I leave the house.

During the walk to school, I can't help but close my eyes due to the sunlight. Aaah, it's so bothersome.

Lately, I've been starting to feel weak under the sun.

It feels like the sunlight is piercing through my skin and I can't stand it.

Anyway, the morning sunshine is no good to me. I can't wake up in the morning at all.

Since I haven't been able to wake up lately, my clock has been set to were it has been coming to wake me up every day.

On the other hand, I become more active at night. There is something inside my body that rises up and makes my tension go high.

I've completely become a _night_ person.

It's weird.

Something is wrong. I often stay up late, but it's a miracle if I'm able to even stay awake till 1 o'clock.

But now, I can easily stay awake till 3 or 4 o'clock. I've been going to sleep after the sun rises lately, and that has been my daily routine.

I'm not addicted to on-line games nor am I addicted to night shows. I always train making myself stronger. I wonder what's going on?

…What's happening to my body?

Is my brain trying not to sleep so I don't have to see that dream where my girlfriend kills me?

…Well, that's what I feel personally so that can't be it. It's natural for the body to feel the need to sleep.

The feeling I have at night, —I think it's something completely different from before.

I don't know how to explain it, but my body feels pumped and I have a feeling something mysterious is rising from the depth of my body.

So I went out at night to test it. The walking pace of my feet increased, and my heart shook with joy when I blended in with the darkness of the night.

I dashed out at night on a whim and to my surprise it gave me incredible speed.

If I join the track team, I can easily become the main runner. Also, I don't run out of stamina. I have so much stamina that I can do a full marathon as if I'm just jogging. Much more than I usually have.

I became over-confident and when I sprinted during the day, it was so horrible that I thought my stamina at night was a dream. No, it's an average speed for a high school student, but there's a huge difference when comparing my _night-self_ and my _day-self_.

I become weird at night.

It might sound like a phrase coming from a weird person saying it like this, but the feeling I have at night of being unleashed and the excitement I have is changing me into a different person.

Uggh…like I thought, the sunlight is giving me a hard time…

Unlike at night, I become totally weak during the day.

No matter how much I think about it, something is definitely wrong with my body.

I can't help but think that my body changed ever since that day I went on a_ "date"_ with Yuuma-chan.

* * *

A private school. Kuou Academy.

That's the school I go to.

It's a co-Ed school right now, but since it was a girl's school until a couple of years ago, there are more girls than boys.

As the grade goes down, the number of boys increases, but there are still more girls than boys overall.

I'm a 2nd year high school student and the ratio of girls and boys in my class are 7 to 3. For 3rd year students it's 8 to 2.

Even now, the girls have a much stronger authority than boys, and the majority of the students in the Student Council are girls, and the Student President is also a girl.

It's a school where boys can't stand tall, but I still joined this school.

It's a simple story.

This place has more girls. That alone is a wonderful thing!

The reason why I was able to pass the entrance exam for this school which is said to be really hard, is due to my father's _family's _which were the original Lucifer. So the test and all my classes are really easy.

I don't need to study but while being surrounded by girls it is difficult to do so—-

For that reason alone, I am currently attending this school. Because I always love a challenge.

What's wrong with that!

What's wrong with being a battle maniac!?

It's my life! I won't let anyone argue against me! I'm going to beat every challenge at this school!

And so, that was my mission when I first entered this school.

But now I feel depressed. I was naïve for thinking I can find a challenge at this school where the majority of students are girls, and most of the guys just drool about.

Only one group of good looking guys are popular and girls always look at me. To be more precise, they dream that they will be with me. Heck they even have fantasies about them and me getting married.

Shit!

This wasn't in my plan!

Nonsense! In my plan I was supposed to get my first challenge beaten straight after I entered this school!

After that, I will have left them crying saying that it was as if you just gave me the win.

A-At this rate, my objective will end in a dream!

Wait, is that already a dream!?

What was wrong with it!? The era I was born in? The law? Or…is there something wrong with me…?

Uwaaaaaaah! I don't want to even think about it!

Those are the things that go through my mind every day.

I arrive at my classroom while making a big sigh, and sit down on my chair.

"Hey, Issei. How about considering that offer i gave you?"

"Hey hey hey. Why do you have a face like that when there are so many treasures right in front of you?"

"You haven't been in the mood lately. Weird. It's definitely weird. You aren't the same as before."

Just an average everyday of girls surrounding me.

There was a crimson color that caught my attention.

A brilliant crimson color—

The school yard can be seen from the classroom window. I have my eyes glued towards a certain girl.

The girl with crimson red hair. Our school idol whose beauty is beyond a normal human's. Her slim proportions aren't the shape of a Japanese girl.

Of course. She isn't Japanese after all. I heard people say that she is from Northern Europe.

It seems like she is attending a Japanese high school due to her father's work.

Anyone will get their heart taken by her after witnessing her beauty.

Rias Gremory.

She is a 3rd year student of this school. So that makes her my senior.

When I realize it, everyone including me is looking at her as well, both boys and girls.

This happens every morning. Everyone looks at her when she walks past them. Some people stop walking. Others stop talking. Everyone turns around to look at her.

The wind gently blows her crimson hair while every student in this school watches her.

Her long crimson hair which comes down to her hips makes her surrounding look like it's colored in crimson as well when the wind blows her hair.

Her beautiful skin, which is white as snow, is remarkable.

Beautiful.

That's the only word to describe her in one word. That's the only word you need to describe her.

I was also fascinated by her beauty and noble atmosphere.

I'm so fascinated by her that I always stop what I'm doing every time I see her.

But lately, the way I see her has changed.

She is definitely beautiful. But she is too beautiful.

I start to feel a little bit scared of her beauty and fear her from the bottom of my heart.

I don't know why I start to feel like this. But I've started to feel like this ever since Yuuma-chan's_ "disappearance."_

Then, her eyes move. Her clear blue eyes grasps hold of me.

—!

I feel as if my heart is being grabbed by her.

What is this feeling? It's that feeling you get when someone who is more superior to you is standing in front of you…

She narrows her blue eyes and it seems like she is smiling.

Is she looking at me?

It can't be. I don't have any connection to her.

Then, I suddenly remember something from the_ "dream"_ I had.

At the end of the dream, there was a person with crimson hair who spoke to me.

The person who seems to be gentle, but also cold.

While I'm comparing her with the person from my dream, she is already out of my sight.

Just what are you Rias Gremory?

* * *

A few minutes pass by after splitting up with the girl that were following me trying to go on a date with me.

I'm walking towards home, but the energy flowing within my body is rising.

It's a symptom of the "overflowing with power at night" thing.

Like I thought, there is definitely something wrong with my body.

This isn't a normal phenomenon, well that i already know of. My eyesight improves along with my other five senses. Even more due to the new power I have.

My eyes and ears became especially good. I can even hear conversations from other people's houses and see the street even though it's night.

This is really weird since I can even see clearly at places where there are no street lights!

It feels like this strength is getting stronger day by day.

That's because the chills I'm feeling all over my body right now is the real deal!

I can feel I'm being watched by someone for a while now. And the chills I'm feeling.

I can feel a mysterious atmosphere ahead of me.

My body is shaking insanely. The shaking gets stronger.

It's a man. There is a man wearing a suit, glaring at me. He is glaring at me with fierce eyes.

It feels like my body will freeze just by looking into his eyes.

Isn't this what you call killing intent?

I can definitely feel hostility from him. No, this is something more dangerous. This is definitely killing intent!

The man walks closer, silently. He's walking towards me! So he is after me!

A pervert!? A dangerous person!? Am I in trouble!?

This is bad! That's because my body hasn't stopped shaking!

Why did I have to encounter some dangerous guy on my way home!?

"This is rare. To meet someone like you in a place like this."

…?

What is he saying?

No no, it isn't weird if crazy people like him talk nonsense.

So he is a dangerous guy after all!

Oh shit! What should I do if he takes out a knife!?

I don't know any self defence martial arts, nor have I ever had a fight before! AN:(He has been in fights were he uses his power but Issei couldn't detect his aura so he thought this was a human in which he couldn't harm the guy).

I-I know!

My strength which powers up during night! That's it! I can use it to run away from here!

Walking backwards, I put some distance between us.

The guy who is releasing a perverted atmosphere starts to walk towards me.

"Trying to run away? Who is your Master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your Master?"

I don't even know what the heck you are saying! I have no MASTER! Not even parents, while Azazel is a father figure to me I don't see him often.

STEP!

I turn around and sprint to the place I came from at full speed.

Fast. I'm insanely fast. It's weird for me to say this, but the speed of my legs during night is insane.

I just continue to run while going through different streets at night.

I keep on running and go into unfamiliar streets.

I haven't lost my breath yet. I can keep on running. If that's the case, then I'm going to run until he can't catch up to me!

After around 15 minutes, I come into an open area.

—It's a park.

I stop running, and walk instead.

I walk up to the water fountain while inhaling some air.

I look around the park under the street lamp. Something feels mysterious about this place.

—I know this place.

I remember this park…

That's right. This is the last place I visited on my date with Yuuma-chan!

Man, what a coincidence, or should I call it a miracle?

Did I come here unconsciously? That can't be…

CHILLS

I feel chills on my back.

Someone is behind me… That's what I feel.

I turn around slowly, and a black feather drops in front of me.

Is it a feather of a crow? No, this isn't.

"Did you think I'd let you escape? That's why lowly beings are a pain to handle."

The person who appeared in front of me is a man wearing a suit and he has black wings growing out of his back.

It's the suspicious guy from before.

…An angel? No no, he's just like _"Yuuma"_ so he's probably a fallen!? Wait he was with _"Yuuma"_ or should I say Raynare, yet he doesn't recognize me?

No, that's not important! What's important is the situation I'm currently in!

If this is going according to that dream, then the next thing that will happen to me is—

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic-circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a "Stray". So it won't be a problem if I kill you."

The guy who just said some scary stuff raises his hand.

No matter how you look at it, his hand is directed towards me!

I can hear a noise. I know this phenomenon. Yuuma did this to me before she-!

Something that looks like light starts to gather in his hand. Hold on a sec, this isn't a dream!

The light then shapes itself into something resembling a spear.

A spear—

So it is a spear! Just like Yuuma's! I tried activating my scared gears but they wouldn't come out!

I was pierced in my stomach by that thing in my dream, and I went through hell!

—I'm going to get killed!

By the time I realize it, it has already pierced my stomach.

Then something comes out from my mouth.

Gough.

Lots of blood comes out of my mouth, followed by intense pain.

It hurts. It hurts so much! More than its suppose to hurt.

I fall down on my knees, on the spot. I can feel my insides getting burnt.

The pain spreads throughout my body, and it hurts so much that I can't stand it.

Intense pain…doesn't even start to describe this pain!

I try to pull out the spear with my hand, but the pain spreads to my hand as soon as I touch it. It's hot. It's extremely hot. There are burn marks on the places that touched the spear.

"Guu…aaaah…"

I start to whine. It hurts. It hurts so much!

Since my hand is in this state, is the spear burning my insides?

When I thought like that, the pain increased. So this is how it feels like to get your inside burnt?

My tears aren't stopping due to the intense pain.

Step, step. Then there is the sound of footsteps coming towards me.

I look up, and the mysterious man makes another spear in his hand.

"It must hurt. Light is poisonous to beings like you. Getting hit by it will result in fatal damage. I thought this weakened spear would be enough to kill you, but your body is tougher than I thought. So, I will hit you with it again. But this time, I will put a bit more strength into it. Now you are done for."

Is he trying to finish me off!? I'll be killed if I get hit by that thing again!

As I'm thinking, I start to look back on the dream I had.

Crimson.

The brilliant crimson colour will…

No, there is no way she will help me. That was a dream. So is this also a dream, then?

If it's a dream, then please help me. Even if it's a dream, I don't want to be in this situation!

HYU

When I thought I heard the sound of the wind, an explosion materialises in front of me.

When I look up, there is smoke coming from the palm of that man's hand. There is blood spilling out of his hand.

"Don't you dare touch him."

A woman walks past me.

Crimson hair. I can tell who it is, even just by her back.

It's that person I saw in my dream—

I wasn't able to see her face in that dream. But now I'm certain that she was the person from my dream.

"…Crimson hair… You must be a woman from the House of Gremory…"

The man glares at the woman with crimson hair with eyes full of hatred.

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back. "

Rias Gremory.

Yes, she is the senior student at my school. The beauty with crimson hair.

"…Fufu. Well, well. So this boy belongs to you. So this town is also part of your territory then. Well then. For today, I will apologise. But I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk."

"Thanks for the advice. This town is under my surveillance. So if you get in my way, then I won't hold back."

"I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Donaseek. I hope we won't meet again."

The man spreads his black wings, and his body starts to float. He then flies up into the sky.

The man glares at Rias-senpai and me once, and then disappears into the sky.[1]

So it's safe now…?

I feel a bit relieved, but my eyes get blurry and it feels like my consciousness is disappearing. My eyes blurs.

Huh? Isn't this bad? This is definitely bad, isn't it?

"Ara, are you about to faint? This is certainly a fatal wound. It can't be helped. Hey, where is your house—"

Senpai speaks to me while I fall down, but I can't hear what she is saying.

Then, my consciousness cuts off.

* * *

I was woken up by the alarm clock with a yandere voice. Looks like I was dreaming after all.

This time, it wasn't Yuuma-chan, but a weird guy who was chasing after me. But they both had black wings.

I shook my head.

Pull yourself together, _me_. You have to find out why those fallens attack me.

If I remember correctly, I went to school yesterday as usual and it was normal as usual. Got rid of the girls that were following me. Then everything went blurry. Uhhhh why do these things happen to me.

Then I returned home. On my way home, I was attacked by a weird person with wings—

Then I realised the unusual state I was in.

—I'm naked.

I didn't have anything on me.

What the heck is this? I don't even have my underwear on!

I'm fully naked!

I don't remember it. I don't remember coming home. Am I losing my memory at this age?

I also don't have a habit of sleeping naked either.

"…Unnn"

—!

I heard a sweet voice.

Then I carefully looked beside me.

"…Suu~suu."

There is a crimson haired girl sleeping beside me.

And she's naked… Her snow-like white skin is too bright for my eyes.

Her skin looks very smooth and it's very bad for my eyes.

…

No matter how you look at her, it's Senpai. Our academy's Idol. Her crimson hair scattered over the pillow looks extremely beautiful.

Rias Gremory-senpai.

…

Huh? Huh, Huh?

Calm down, _me_. Oh yeah, at times like this it's good to count prime numbers to calm down.

2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23…

Daaaah!

I can't! I can't calm down!

Why am I sleeping with Rias-senpai!?

What happened!? What happened!?

No, what did I do!? Did I do something!?

I don't remember! I don't remember one bit!

Why!? I have to remember what I did! No! Why am I in this situation!?

Did I have sex with Senpai!?

Eh? Do people lose their virginity like this!?

Impossible! That's impossible!

Remember, _me_! Try to remember memories that explain things, _me_!

What did I do!? What kind of stuff was I able to do!?

My head is about to explode because my head is getting confused, but I get cornered in the next moment.

There is no way I let her see the situation I am in!

"Unn… Is it morning?"

—!?

Senpai is wiping her eyes beside me!

She woke up! She woke up!

"Good morning."

I avoid eye contact.

"…GET READY QUICKLY."

"Your family is very sleepy in the morning."

Senpai got up from my bed and went to pick up her uniform from my desk.

A naked Senpai. The naked body of a beautiful girl.

…Ummm, you know I can see a lot of things…

Her small hips. Her long white legs. Her thighs. Her nicely shaped butt.

And her oppai which are quite enormous…

I can even see her nipples clearly!

Why aren't you hiding them!? Why aren't you showing any sign of hiding them!?

"I don't have any family"

-!?

Senpai got confused by this.

_'He doesn't have a family?! Does he live alone. Poor thing to think that fallen bitch kill him when he already lost his family'_

I thought I saw Senpai looking a bit sad.

"Gremory-Senpai why are you in my house and more importantly why are you naked?"

"oh, the reason I'm at your home is because I needed to heal that wound of yours you got yesterday by the way how is it."

"it feels fine, I can feel it but its recovered, now why are you naked?"

"Its because I can't sleep while having clothes on so I sleep naked."

"But why am I naked too?"

"like I said I needed to heal you and in order for me to do that I need to shared some of my demonic powers with you by embracing you while we were naked. I was able to do it because we are from the same clan."

"Embrace Naked?!"

"UH-huh"

"Don't make such a weird face. This world is surrounded by more mysterious things than you can imagine."

Senpai approaches me while in her underwear. She starts to pat my cheek with her slim fingers.

My face gets red. It can't be helped if my face gets red since a beauty like her is doing it.

"I am Rias Gremory. I am a Devil."

—-Devil?

Huh? A joke? I'm not really sure…

"And I am your Master. Nice to meet you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Can I call you Ise?"

…but her devilish smile looks real.

* * *

**Alright brief explaintion**

**When Issei gets killed by Raynare he was caught off guard same for Donaseek but mostly fear of what the guy was gonna do since his aura marked him as a human so Issei couldn't harm the man or show him his powers**

**Rias then talks about the whole ORC and student council be devils and sacred gears and how she could sense a sacred gear when he has 2.**

**Then she talks about the Evil Piece system and how peerages work.**

**Issei then says he'll tell the entire ORC and student council his secret (or a secret) when he finds out what his piece is.**

**He also says that he knew most of this but will tell when the time is right.**

* * *

"Itadakimasu."[4]

To my father in hell, hopefully living a good afterlife.

Right now, in our home, a beauty is drinking miso-soup next to me.

"So _Master_, care to explain what piece am I"

"You are my only 'Pawn'."

"Only why did you say only?"

"I had to use all my 8 'Pawn' Pieces but they all had to be mutated, which I asked my Onii-sama for."

"And why did you take the chance"

"Its not every day where someone needs 8 Mutated Pieces to be reincarnated."

"Well then we should get going"

* * *

TIME SKIP (ORC Club Room)

When we teleported into a strange Vatican style room I was confused on why we weren't at school, but then my _Master_ anwser my question.

"This is the ORC club room this is in the Kuou Academy, you might have heard this club?"

"Yes, I've heard it is extremely difficult club to get into some say its impossible."

"So have you called every devil in your peerage here?"

"Yes they should be here in a what is that secret of yours?"

"I won't tell you all of it but let me just say that I have a few weapons that can be called a Longinus."I said shocking her

"YOU HAVE A LONGINUS! WHICH ONE?"

"""Buchou"""

When I heard that I looked over to the door and saw a young silver-haired girl I think her name was Koneko, our school mascot, towards the middle of the three I see KIBA! Why is he here is he a devil perhaps, this got interesting. And to his left I see our second great Onee-samas under Rias Akeno Himejima.

"Are these three perhaps your peerage?"I asked still confused

"Yes ,Toujou Koneko, is my rook, Kiba Yuuto, is my Knight, and Akeno Himejima is my queen." She said still wondering which Longinus I have well time to tell her.

"Well then time to tell you my secret I am the-!" I look to the door being swung open and see Souna Shitori and the student council come in what!

"Hello Rias, we are sorry for being late." she said calmly

"No problem, Issei here my new 'Pawn' was just gonna tell us his Longinus. By the way Issei Souna here is also a devil, she is from the Sitri Family were I'm from the Gremory Family. Her real name is Sona Sitri." She said while the student council flinched when she me mentioned Longinus

"Now then before I was interrupted, to the answer to your question I am the current..."

"Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou"

""WHAT!"" everyone screamed surprised

"Yes and if you want proof I'll show you"

"Ddraig, Albion come out its time to reveal yourselves"

[Well its about time]

{I agreed}

They both said a bit relief when a red gauntlet with 2 green gems and 4 yellow spikes appeared on my left arm and blue wings appeared on my back.

"So is that enough proof for you"

"How are you both the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou!" Screamed a shocked Rias

"Well well, Rias how many 'Pawn' pieces did it take him to be your servant?"asked Sona

" He took all 8 pieces and they had to be mutated so I ask my Onii-sama if he can give me some. Now I know why and I think I am lucky to have him as my servant, though I'm curious to how he is both."

"All shall be reveal in time"I said

[Partner I we need to tell you something, since you were reincarnated into a devil with your condition before you will need to reawaken us.]

{But do not worry you can still use our power just not to the fullest until you awaken us again til then we shall rest.}

"Alright at least I will be able to put my mind into something like training."

* * *

TIME SKIP(6 Hours Later)

"…Hello. I'm a Devil from the Gremory's household… Umm, is the client here?"

I ask quietly, but there is no reply.

It can't be helped, so I enter the room.

It's a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like an ordinary living room—.

Then I stop my breath. My eyes are glued to the wall.

A wall. There is a corpse nailed to the wall. It's upside down.

…A human. It's a male. Is he the person who lives here? But why…?

The corpse has been cut viciously. Something that looks like a giblet is coming out from the wounds…

"Gough."

I vomit out the thing inside my stomach on the spot.

I can't endure looking at this corpse any more.

The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down.

There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

This isn't normal. Not normal at all!

You can't kill a person like this with a normal mind!

There is a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse.

There is writing on the wall.

"W-What is this…?"

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

Suddenly the voice of a young male comes from behind me.

When I turn around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager.

He's dressing up like a priest. He's also a _bishounen_.

Seeing me, the priest makes an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!"

He seems to be really happy.

Then, the thing that Buchou told me comes back to my mind.

—Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists. They are our biggest enemy. They can easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God.

He's a priest, so he's related to the Church. This is bad…

He even knows that I'm a Devil, so am I in the worst situation there is, again?

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~"

The priest starts to sing.

I-I don't get it. What is wrong with this guy!?

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door _-ZE_!"

I've never met someone like him before. His words don't make any sense.

So this guy is an Exorcist. I'm in trouble now.

But there's something I want to say to him. I swallowed down my spit and ask him.

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him."

W-What kind of an excuse is that!?

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

This guy is crazy! You can't even have a normal conversation with him!

But I will say what I have to!

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?" Not even me who is actually a bit of a battle maniac will do this.

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far!"

Well that depends on who you face but most of the devils I knew won't.

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

The priest pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun.

BOOOM.

A sound vibrates in the air.

The sword that only has a handle turns into a thing like a beam saber.

What is that? It looks like a beam saber from _Gundam_.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this _blade of light_, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

SWIFT!

The priest came sprinting towards me!

He slashes his blade of light at me.

Oh crap!

I just dodged it, but intense pain runs through my leg.

There are smokes coming out of the priest's gun. Was I shot?

But I don't hear any gunshots. Then suddenly I felt another shot of pain on my leg again.

"Guaaaah!"

I fell on my knees while moaning. This time, I was shot on my left calf!

It hurts! But I know this pain!

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the _bullet of light_! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

The pain of light. Yeah, this is the pain of light.

To a Devil, light is poisonous. Once hit, the pain goes through your entire body.

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!"

The priest is laughing madly and is about to finish me off.

"Please stop!"

Then there is a voice of a woman I am familiar with.

The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack me, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from.

I also look to the same direction.

—!

A girl is there, and I know her.

"Asia." I remember on how she needed help I know I shouldn't but hey devils aren't all evil.

Yes, the blond Sister is standing there.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"! N-Noooooooo!"

Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"…N-No…"

She then looks at us and gets shocked to see me.

"…Father Freed…that person…"

Asia looks at me directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"—! Ise-san is a…Devil…?"

She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? "

Freed, the priest, looks at both Asia and me.

…I didn't want her to know.

It should have stayed like that. It's better that she didn't know. I didn't plan on seeing her again.

I just wanted her to think of me as a kind high school student who lives in this town.

Man, I don't know what to say. What a rotten destiny. Asia's eyes are making me feel bad.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a Devil.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

Fallen Angel? So he's serving under them huh.

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?"

The priest thrusts his sword toward me again.

If I get stabbed by that in my chest, I will be killed… Even if I do survive, I will end up like that the client who is nailed to the wall and then have my body slashed.

Feeling of fear controls my body when I think about it. This is bad. This situation is really bad!

I will be killed without being able to move my body!

While I was thinking about it, the blond Sister walks between the priest and I.

She stood in front of me with her arms spread as if she is protecting me.

The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

I became speechless after hearing her.

Asia? Are you protecting me? Even though I'm a devil, maybe she just doesn't have anywhere to go. Maybe she's like me without a family.

"I can't stand it any more… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trashes at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

Freed now has an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ise-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

She saw the corpse, and she found out that I'm a Devil, so she should be shocked. But Asia isn't backing down to speak her beliefs to the priest.

What a strong willed girl. This girl is amazing.

BAKI!

"Kyaa!"

The bastard priest hit Asia to the side with his gun.

Asia fell to the ground.

"Hey, Asia!"

I went to Asia who was struck away.

…There's a bruise mark on her face. That bastard actually hit her.

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there."

The priest points his blade of light at me again.

…I can't run away while leaving Asia here.

If I'm running away, then it will be with Asia. So I have to fight…she needs a family even if I'm not enough I'll still protect her.

Can I fight using my Sacred Gears?

But I have to…

"I can't leave a girl who just defended me. So come!"

I made a fighting posture in front of the priest. I quickly summoned boosted gear, and divine dividing to attack him.

The priest whistles and seems really happy.

"Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat! Even with those shiny blue wings and red gauntlet won't help you!"

He's talking something creepy again.

But I can't act pathetically in front of Asia!Or in front of anyone!

The priest jumps up high, —then the floor glows in a blue and white colour.

"What is this?"

The priest becomes suspicious when the floor glows.

"This is one of my few tricks, its were I can divide half of any enemy's power on it and give it to me, or i can just give it to someone." I said with a smile, hey who can blame me I haven't fought in weeks. Well at least when my group arrives from that mission I'll be able to fully train to re-awaken Ddraig and Albion.

"AHHH! You shitty devil, now I'm angry!" He said while charging at me.

"HAHA! Finally I can beat the shit out of someone."I said while i punched him in the face

"You little shit!"He said while he fell from me taking half his power.

"Looks like I have to go til then I hope you die." He said while he left to a magic circle. I then turned to look at Asia

"Asia are you okay!?" I screamed because I was worried, even if I barely knew her she was still like my little sister.

"Issei-san you-your a devil."she said softly

"Yes I am, I'm sorry but if you want to leave then I'll let yo-"

"NO! I will never leave you, you were my first friend you cared about me I will never leave you"she said while sobbing on my chest.

"There, there, I will never leave you too, I'll always protect you."I said while making her cry more. But then my adrenaline dropped and I felt pain once again.

"Issei-san! Your hurt please let me help."She asked

"Alright Asia, you can help."

After she healed me with her sacred gear. I felt better, no pain at all.

"Thank you Asia, by the way do you have a place to stay."

"N-no."she said sadden by it

"Well do you want to stay at my house there are plenty of rooms lef-"I said when she interrupted

"Yes! I want to live with Issei-san!" She screamed while she tackled me.

Then out of no-where a blue light blue light starts to form a shape.

—It's a magic-circle.

And I have seen this before.

The magic-circle of the Gremory household! I-Is it…!

FLASH!

The magic-circle that appeared on the floor shines. Then the people I know appear from it. I mean, Devils.

"Hyoudou-kun, we came to rescue you."

Kiba smiles at me.

"Ara ara. Looks like we're late."

"…Late."

Akeno-san and Koneko-chan!

Yes, my comrades.

Kuu! They came to rescue me! Well, not that I needed rescue.

The person who appears on my side is the crimson-haired girl, — Rias-buchou!

"Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house."

Buchou, who is apologising to me, narrows her eyes after seeing my wounds.

"…Ise. Did you get wounded?"

"Ah, sorry… I was shot…but Asia here healed me."

I try to deceive her by laughing.

Ah, looks like she will yell at me afterwards. Sorry for being not being alert, Buchou.

But Buchou didn't say anything to me and gives a cold expression to the priest.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?"

Her voice is low and sounds scary.

Wow, Buchou is pissed. Am I the reason? I've never seen someone act this way for me.

"Y-yes, I only knew Issei-san for a while but since he saved me from that priest and angels I'm going to go live with him."

A section of the furniture behind me is blown away.

It's Buchou. Buchou shot out a ball of demonic-power.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a fallen damaging my personal possessions. Plus I think that your just a spy for the Fallen Angels"

Her intensity causes the atmosphere to feel frozen.

Her killing intents lurk around the room. There is a thing that looks like waves of demonic-power surrounding Buchou.

"! Buchou, there seems to be a misunderstanding plus it's not your decision."

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters at once. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

Akeno-san starts to cast a spell as soon as Buchou urges her to. Teleport?

I then look at Asia.

"Asia! We have to take her as well!"

I say it to Buchou.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants."

N-No… My eyes and Asia's eyes met. She just smiles at me.

"Asia! Then make her your servant."

"I won't force someone to become my servant I-"

"Please make me your servant, I want to be with Issei-san forever." I can feel a bit of intensity from Buchou is she jealous?

"Alright then Asia will you please lay down on the floor" she said calmly

"Y-yes."

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

"Now I can be with Issei-san forever."

"Buchou, why did you make her a bishop is it because she's more in the magic department?"

"Yes that's exactly why."

"Alright then, Asia lets go home."

* * *

Time Skip (At Issei's House)

I was helping Asia move her things into the spare room across to mines. Well there were many spare rooms at my house, I mean its a 6 story house with 3 floors underground. On the first floor are the guest rooms, living room, kitchen, and Japanese-style rooms. On the second floor are my, Asia's and a one spare room. The arrangement has the other two adjacent to Ise's room. It seems to be structured so that you can go between the rooms next to each other from inside. On the third floor are 2 empty rooms, the study, and the storeroom. On the fourth floor are rooms for my group who hardly come when they're always on fifth and sixth floors are entirely made of just vacant rooms. For the time being I intend to use them as guest rooms. Since I might get new people in my group. And because Azazel built it so sturdily, it won't collapse even in the case of a war, or what he means is if he were to accidentally use an unstable artificial sacred gear.

Now for the underground floors. The first underground floor is a huge spacious room. Not only can it be used as a training room, it can also be used as a movie theater. It's also equipped with a large indoor bath. The second underground floor is used entirely for an indoor pool. It can also use warm water. In the third underground floor are a library and a storehouse.

And there is an elevator for which Azazel said "It'll be faster to go from the six-floor to the 3rd underground floor" which he meant if your to lazy to walk up and down the stairs. After I helped Asia she went to sleep while I went somewhere to get answers.

* * *

I arrived at the church.

"The door seems to be locked."I said, then I just kicked it with ease.

"...Not anymore" I said with an impatient face

I passed through the entrance and went straight for the sanctuary.

The Fallen Angels will have noticed my intrusion by this point.

So the enemy knows that I have entered their territory.

There's no going back. The only thing left is to head straight in!

I open the door, and stepped inside the sanctuary.

There is an altar and long chairs. It looks like an ordinary sanctuary. The candle lights and the interior lamps lit the sanctuary.

…Oh there is something that didn't seem normal.

The statue of the person on the cross. It has its head destroyed.

What a creepy site.

Then out of nowhere we hear a clap.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Someone who looks like a priest shows up from behind the pillar.

Seeing his face, I become disgusted.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

It's that white haired shitty Priest!

I think his name is Freed. It's him. So he's the so-called assassin, huh.

He sure has a weird smile like always.

"Well, I never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good~. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle~! That's why~! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!"

After showing his joy and sadness, he is in a rage now. Probably because I would have won our little fight before.

He takes out the gun and handle-only sword from before.

BOOOM.

The blade of light appears. It will be a troublesome to get cut by that sword. That gun is also troublesome.

But it's different from before. This time he wouldn't get the surprise on me.

"You came to fight right! Well sorry but I won't be able to fight due to boss's words but those 4 fallens would just have to do. Bye-bye"

* * *

Just out of no-where 4 fallen angels appeared in front of me.

"So your that stupid to that me on"I said not even scared by the numbers because I know I can win

"You may be the Sekiryuutei but you won't win."Raynare said confident, I then notice that same bastard who got the surprise on me.

"So you must be Dohnaseek, oh and who are these two."I asked wondering who the other 2 fallens are

"They are Millet and Kalawarner and they're gonna help us kill you"Raynare said

"HAHAHA! You actually think you can kill me though I'm not just the Sekiryuutei I'm also the Hakuryuukou" As I said that Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing came out.

""WHAT! HOW ARE YOU BOTH THE HAKURYUUKOU AND THE SEKIRYUUTEI!""They all said

"Well I'm what you call a Miracle, now mind telling me who's been ordering you because I doubt Azazel would since he's such a peaceful one. Oh, and refuse I'll make an example of one of you." I said while Dohnaseek threw a spear at me. TOO SLOW! I caught the spear and crushed it. I then ran up to him and held him up the wall.

"You know it was very stupid for you to do that now then, I'll give you a chance to Azazel if you tell me who your boss is in this" I said with a bit of my demonic voice in it.

""Kokabiel""

"Should have guessed, well then I'm going to contact Azazel do decide what to do with you but, for now you will be under my control got that." I said making them shiver in fear.

"YES" They all said

"And for you I'm going to send you exactly to Azazel and I'll want you to explain everything, now get out of my sight." I said while sending him through a magic circle.

"Now then, all of you will be living with me since you can't leave my sight" I said as we transported back to my home.

* * *

"Alright then you can take the rooms on the 3rd floor they should be empty and don't try anything because I put a spell on you 3 that if you harm any innocent person you will die."I said making them awe in fear.

As I left them to settle in I went to go talk to Azazel.

* * *

As I went to go talk to Azazel I received a message from my group as I saw it I couldn't believe my eyes. Ophis the Dragon God of Infinity and emptiness wanted to recruit me and my team into her organization to bring down Great Red, as much as I love strong foes, I didn't want to get myself involve into that organization that can cause me problems, so I replied that I will decline and for them to get back as soon as possible because I will need them for training and Kokabiel. As I was walking I arrived at a apartment, when I knocked a young man around in his late 20s with black hair and golden bangs opened the door.

"Hello Azazel we need to talk."I said calmly and serious at the same time

"Ah, Issei my young lad, why so serious."He said with a confused face

"Didn't you get my message about 4 of your subordinates and Kokabiel going on their own accord trying to start a war perhaps?"I said wondering if it never got here.

"Hmm,I never did get a message but I have been noticing Kokabiel a bit off, besides all I got was this feather."He said showing me a single black feather.

"Huh, so Kokabiel killed or sent someone to kill Dohnaseek."I said startling him a bit

"It like him to send someone to kill to stop a message ah poor Dohnaseek, is he one of the ones acting on their own accord." He said guessing if he was

"Yes, alongside the ones called Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner, which are at my home."

"Haha, finally got some women in your home haven't you."He said while I just shrugged

"So what are you going to do with them."I asked

"I really don't care you could kill them or make them your slaves, they ignored my orders so they are no longer part of the Grigori do what you want I really don't care." For a peaceful man he sure is serious

"Alright oh ya, by the way do you know of an organization being created by Ophis."

"I have heard of it, I thought they were just rumors."

"Well they're not rumors they're true she just tried to recruit me and my group."

"Well who wouldn't you have both of the Heavenly Dragons in you your pretty much an overkill."He said while chuckling

"Haha, still with the game reference Azazel"

"Ya, hey I have alot of spare time so I play don't judge."

"You know I won't"

"Well I guess I should be going now Oh, do you know of my current situation."

"About you in Rias Gremory's peerage yes and don't worry I'll be a regular it gets lonely."

"Man you gotta settle down with someone, but eh beats going to some weirdos."

As I got up I prepared a magic circle to go home

* * *

As I arrived home I see my group came home.

"Its about time you guys show up." I said while looking toward my group which consisted of Bikou, Le Fay, Arthur, and Kuroka, wait I don't see Kuroka. Just then my head gets stuck between Kuroka's breast.

"I miss you Issei-chan -nya."She said excited

"Uggh, I missed you too just don't do that again, you know I don't like it when you do it."

"Nya, Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."She said as I blushed.

"What's going on?" Asked a confused Raynare

"Oh ya I for got to tell you about each other."I said as I started to explain my group about the 3 fallen angels in my home with a ex nun and them about my group. After I finished explaining

"Nya, I didn't think you would have gotten more women Issei-chan."She said as I blushed again

"Ugh, you sound like Azazel."

"You talked to Azazel!?"Asked Raynare"What did he say?"

"He said that he really didn't care about you 3 that you disobey his orders and I will chose your fate. So what will it be die or become my slaves, don't start Kuroka that's what Azazel told me to say."I said as I saw Kuroka about to say something.

""We want to live, we want to prove ourselves to Azazel-sama again.""They said

"Alright then from here on know you 3 will be my slaves and part of my group and I'll make you 3 sign a blood contract making sure you won't do anything."

As they signed the contract, everyone got ready for bed, and as usual Kuroka comes and sleeps with me.

* * *

As she fell asleep, I was having trouble how will Kokabiel act and when will he do it, most importantly where. As I was thinking a bright crimson light appears, when the shining stop Rias Gremory came out.

"Rias? Why are you here especially at this hour?"

"Make love to me." She said, wait what! What the hell, why is she asking me to have sex with her?

"Wh-what! Rias why are you asking me to do this!" I screamed I didn't know why she's asking.

"It's the only way out, I could have ask Yuuto but he won't do it so please!"She screamed waking up Kuroka while crying

"Uhh...what's going on here?"

"I'm sorry Rias but the answer is no"

"Please Issei, I need you to help me"Then out of nowhere a women in a maid's outfit with gray hair appeared through a magic-circle

"Lady Rias you should listen to your 'Pawn' and plus to give your first time to a no-body."Ouch that hurt me

"You Grayfia have no say to who I give my first time to it's my decision on who I give my first time to." She said, wait did she say Grayfia I think I remember that name.

"How do you do" She said to me

"Fine and can you please get her off of me." She nodded

"Rias tomorrow we shall address the situation."The maid said

"Fine, can I have Akeno there too."

"Of course its traditional for high-class devils to have their queens with them at all times."

"See you tomorrow Issei"

"Oh so its him" Rias nodded

With that they left.

"What just happened?"asked a confused Kuroka

"Nothing go back to sleep."I replied as we fell into a deep slumber

* * *

The next day (In front of the ORC club room)

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory."

Kiba says that to me while we are walking towards the clubroom located in the old school building.

I met with Kiba while I was on my way to the clubroom along with Asia. So I asked Kiba about how Buchou is acting strange lately, but it seems like Kiba also doesn't know the reason why.

"Akeno-san would know, right?"

Kiba nods at my question.

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

I know that asking Buchou about her problem is rude, but I became concerned about her since I was involved in it last night.

But I don't feel like talking about last night with anyone. I mean, it will cause an uproar if I do.

Well, never mind. Anyway, if there is a thing I can help her with then I will.

When we arrived to front of the door, Kiba notice something.

"…For me to finally realise the presence here…"

Kiba puts on a serious face by narrowing his eyes. Huh? What is it?

I open the door without any concerns.

Inside the room are Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, and—. The silver haired maid Grayfia-san! She sure does act calm.

Buchou has a very unpleasant face. Akeno-san is smiling like usual, but she has cold vibe.

Koneko-chan is sitting on a chair at the corner quietly. It seems like she doesn't want to get involved with others much as possible.

The room has an atmosphere where no one is talking.

Kiba quietly says "Oh my" from behind me. The three of us goes inside the room but none of the members are talking to us like they always do.

That's how tense the atmosphere of this room is.

Asia is also feeling uneasy so she holds onto my sleeve with an uneasy face. I pat on her head to comfort her and to make her feel safe.

Buchou speaks after looking at each of us.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Buchou rejects Grayfia-san's offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is—"

It happens exactly when Buchou speaks. The magic-circle on the floor glows.

Eh…? Teleportation? But all of the people from Gremory group are here. So is it a Devil who serves the House of Gremory just like Grayfia-san?

After this, I realise that my guess is way off from the correct answer, and I will come to realize that I still lack knowledge as a Devil.

The symbol of the Gremory drawn on the magic-circle changes into an unfamiliar pattern.

—! What is this!? Isn't this the Gremory's magic-circle?

"—Phoenix"

That's what Kiba who is close to me says. Phoenix? T-Then it isn't a Gremory!

The light shines through the room and a person appears from the magic-circle.

FLAME!

Flames come out from the magic-circle, and the room gets flowed with heat. Hot! Sparks are burning my skin.

There is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's. Behind him were about 15 girls all different in age. Perhaps his peerage?

He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. He has his hands inside his pockets.

Somehow, he looks like a host. More like, is he a host-Devil?

The guy looks around the room, and then smirks after finding Buchou.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

…This guy, what kind of relation does he have with Buchou?

Buchou is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy. But the guy doesn't seem to care and approaches Buchou.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

What a frivolous guy… From which household is this Devil from? Kiba said Phoenix earlier…

"Hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?"

I said it clearly to him. The guy looks at me, and starts looking at me as if he is looking at some trash. This bastard is pissing me off even more!

"Ah? Who are you?"

He said it with a displeased voice. It's totally different from the sweet voice he has towards Buchou. Nggh, he's clearly looking down on me. I can feel his hatred towards me. But I will say what I want to!

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory. I'm the [Pawn], Issei, and your worst nightmare."I said which made him angry

"You dare insult me! You low-class shit! Mira!"He said as a short girl with a staff jumped out about to attack

As she swung her staff, I activate my Boosted gear and blocked it with a finger. Then I just crushed it with my palm making her fall

"Mira's just the weakest in my group, but still even though your just the Sekiryuutei that doesn't mean you can beat me."He said wow talk about talking low about people. Still I wonder if I should tell him that I hold Albion too?

"Enough, Riser-sama, Rias-sama, both families knew this was going to happen so this was a last resort."she said with a hint of anger

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"Ask Rias

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Raiser-sama?"

"…!?"

"So shall you accept"

"Yes this might be my only chance to get out of this engagement." Said Rias with a confident voice.

"Rias I'll give you ten days to train don't disappoint me."

With that he left alongside his peerage.

* * *

"Alright then I'll leave you to your training"I said while leaving

"Wait, aren't you going to train with us!"Screamed Rias

"I will train but since I own 2 Longinus, I'll need Satan level training so see you in ten days"I said as I left through the door.

* * *

"Azazel just the man I'm looking for"I said finding Azazel at my home

"Yo kid, don't mind me using your bath do you?"

"Of course not, you build all of this so you should use it, but I need to train and I want you to train me."I said with a determined and serious face

"Oh ho, you want training from me do you."

"Yes and if possible Baraqiel too"

"Oh this must be serious then"

"Yes, I'm going to fight against Raiser Phoenix in ten days so I want to destroy him"

"Haha, just like you wanting to demolish your opponent then lets get started."

* * *

Time skip 10 days(Day Of the Rating Game)

"Where is he?!" Asked a worried Rias, as she knows that Issei would have made sure she would have won.

"Don't worry he'll be here"Said a confident Asia, and on cue Issei appears

"Sorry for being late I slept in."I Said as I teleported in the club room.

"It's okay your here now."Replied Rias

(The game shall begin in 5 minutes you shall be teleported to the arena to revive your strategy)Said Grayfia, Huh so she's going to be the announcer

As we get teleported in the game Rias went through her strategy

"I will stay here with Asia since she doesn't know how to fight so she'll be our lifeline, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko, will go out and set traps, while we do that Akeno will destroy one building at a time to reduce Riser's chances of winning, while she's recharging Issei and Koneko will go out and face Riser's servants, when Akeno has recharged she will face their queen. Kiba I want you near me and Asia preventing them from coming. "

""Yes Buchou""

* * *

(The game has begun good luck to both sides) As she said that I went towards the gym with Koneko

(3 of Raiser's Pawns have retired) Huh so Kiba's doing his job

As we arrived at the gym we encounter 4 girls, 3 Pawns and 1 rook

"I'll handle the rook, you handle the pawns"Said Koneko as I nodded

As Koneko was handling the rook I faced the pawns

"Don't worry I'll make this quick"

[Explosion]

"Dragon Shot!"

I said as I hit a small red ball with my gauntlet.

(3 Of Raiser's Pawns have retired)

Man that felt good. I forgot that was an over-powered move.

(1 of Riser's rooks have retired) She said as I look towards Koneko who destroyed that rook

"Nice job Koneko."I said making her blush uh-oh

* * *

As we walked out of the gym I felt an incoming explosion. As I got Koneko I jumped out of the way.

"So the queen has finally showed up."I said looking up to see a young lady

"My master said to take you out before you become a threat."

"Wise choice but-,even you can't take me out"I said as I flew up toward her with a pair of my many devil wings.

"Oh and what makes you think that you can beat me?"She asked teasing and mocking me

"Oh you know with this Ddraig lets do it_ Over-Booster_!"

[Welsh Dragon over booster!]

The jewel in the gauntlet releases a red light.

The red light shines throughout the entire hall. A deep crimson colour aura covers me.

"-!"

"This is the Red dragon's Emperor Scale mail, Balance Breaker!"

"You obtained Balance breaker! From What!"

"Oh no I didn't obtained it I had it, all I had to do is re-awaken Ddraig"

"Now then to finish you off!" I said as I charged her and punched her gut, then I punched her toward the ground

"I know you have that thing called Phoenix tears and I won't let you use that!"

"Dragon Shot!"I said as a giant ball of crimson color absorbed her.

(Riser's Queen has Retired)

* * *

(Riser's POV)

"What! How dare he looks like I'm going to show him who's boss"I said as I left to go outside

* * *

(Issei's POV)

"Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, can you three go and handle the rest of his peerage while I confront him"I asked them

""Yes"" They all replied

Suddenly a ball of flame went passed me and I knew who that was

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the all mighty Phoenix, ready to get your ass kicked?"I asked mocking him

"How dare you low-level shit talk to someone like me feel my flames!"He said as he fired more flames at me

"Hahaha, Time to show you my true power."I said shocking everyone

"What this isn't your true power?"Said Rias as she spoke to him through the transceiver

"Yes I'm going to show him not to mess with a descendent of the original Lucifer!"I said Shocking them once more

"Yes I am the descendent of the original Lucifer, my name is Issei, Issei Lucifer, and I'm also the holder of Divine Dividing, Albion come on out.

{With Pleasure!}He said as a pair of blue wings appear on my back

"Lies, Lies I say, no low class shit like you can be a decendent!"Riser screamed

"Oh don't believe me then let me show you"I said as 10 bat like wings appeared on my back (including the ones as a reincarnated devil)Shocking everyone once again

"Your a descendent of the original Lucifer, the Hakuryuukou and Sekiryuutei, just who are you!" screamed a scared Riser

"Like I said your Worst Nightmare"I said

{Divide Divide Divide Divide}

"AAHHHH"Screamed Riser

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

"Time to end you"

{[Heavenly Dragon Explosion]}A large ball was created at the palms of both of my hands

"Eat this Asshole!" I said as I send them both towards him

HuuuuuuuBOOOM!

"N-no..."Said Riser as he fell down

(Riser retires, Rias Gremory wins)

* * *

**Wow what a chapter I fixed it a bit and added more to it I hope you like it since I was going too much towards the light novels **

**Anyways for Issei being powerful when he went training with Azazel and Baraqiel he learned more about his power and unlock part of it making him even more stronger everything else shall be explained in the next chapter **

**reviews are always welcomed**

**-Saber out-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys I'm back I hope you like the corrections I've made to both chapters **

**Now in this chapter it will start right after Rias victory over Riser **

**Setting: In the living room of Issei**

* * *

(In the living room of Issei's home)I just felt like they should be there

"Yes we did it!"Screamed Rias, huh? WE? I did most of the work ahh but I really don't complain, I'm not the one to ask for credit.

"Ara, ara, Rias you know Issei did most of the work don't you. He even took out Riser and her queen out by his-self."She said making her remember something.

"Wait, Didn't you say you were a descendent of the original Lucifer."She said making everyone one go in a defensive stance, while narrowing her eyes

"Yes I am the great-grandson of the original Lucifer, my grandfather and father were both pure-blood devils, but my mother was human making me a half-devil, making me able to wield Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing." I said shocking them more

"But you said you didn't have family with you."She said narrowing her eyes even more

"I don't my crazy grandfather murdered my father for having a child that was not a pure-blood so he killed him, making my mother into a widow who eventually died of depression, so while I was young a man took me in and saw that I held both the Heavenly Dragons so he decide to train me, he was like a father figure towards me but never he never acted like one. The only thing I have close to a family is my group but they're mostly out on missions and only call me when it gets out of control or too dangerous."I said making them looking at me with sadden eyes, then Rias asked me

"Who was this man?"

"His name was Azazel I think you heard of him?"I said while making them wide-eyed.

"Azazel as in the Governor of the fallen angels of the Grigori!"Screamed Rias

"The very same." Then a bright crimson light appears, when it disappears I see three people standing in that direction. 2 men with crimson hair, guessing they're related to Rias and Grayfia appeared.

"Congratulation's Rias"Said the younger of the two men

"Onii-sama, Father what are you doing here?"Asked Rias as she was still confused about their appearance

"We came to congratulate you on your victory, you will not marry Riser now."Said the older man who I'm guessing is her father.

"Thank you but I really couldn't do it without Issei here he's the one who actually defeated Riser and half his peerage by himself."She said as they looked over towards me

"So you must be the wielder of both the Heavenly Dragons."Stated her father

"And the descendent of the original Lucifer"Said her brother while narrowing his eyes towards me. What's the deal with this guy and me being a descendent of the original Lucifer?

"If you were a descendent of Lucifer then how are you in my sister's peerage? I know you can have pure-bloods in your peerage through a process but a descendent of the original Lucifer would have never done that."He said cold-heartedly

"Indeed I am a descendent from who my grandfather was the son, where my father was the grandson, I being the son to the grandson of the original Lucifer and a human mother I'm a half-devil, which makes me able to be in her peerage when I was close to dieing."

"And what are your intentions towards the devil society?" He asked as if forcing him to answer.

"I have no concern for the society I'm not like my psychotic grandfather who believes pure-bloods should and will only rule, my only intention is to kill him for murdering my father, which led my mother to die of depression."I answered very straightforward which made him sigh

"May I ask why are you asking me about my family and concerns with the government?"I asked him

"Because I am the current Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer, and seeing a descendent of the previous Lucifer makes me on the edge for my family's safety especially my sister's safety since she is your master."

"Don't worry I don't like hurting innocents beings, I only seek to fight strong people, so I'll protect her you have my word."

"Haha, looks like you got yourself a fine young man Rias."Her father said making her blush

"You sound just like Azazel."I replied

"AZAZEL! As in Governor of the Fallen Angels!" Shouted Sirzechs

"Yes, Azazel oh, you weren't here when I explained my past, Rias mind informing our 3 guests I'm too tired to do so." I asked

"Okay." She replied

* * *

After Rias was done explaining to the 3 of them about my past, I talked to them about one of the leaders of the Grigori, Kokabiel, is most likely trying to start another great war, and I informed them that Azazel has asked me to take down Kokabiel when he does strike because if he personally gets involved it will cause trouble. I also explained that Azazel has no part in this and wants to try and stop Kokabiel to avoid another war.

"Seems like Azazel to do so, he's always been the peaceful one trying to avoid fights."Sirzechs said calmly yet serious

"Yes, that's why Azazel asked me to defeat him with my team."I said questioning Rias

"By your team you mean us? And why would we work for the fallen angels."She said narrowing her eyes

"Hahaha, no not you and your peerage, no I'm talking about my team. People who you don't know"I said, making her suspicious of me

"And where are they now?"Asked a curious Sirzechs

"Here they're just tried of the last mission they were on."I said which on cue they came down the elevator

"Issei-chan we heard commotion an-!"She said before being surprised as the people in here but she was looking at 2 in particular

"KUROKA!"Screamed Sirzechs while getting his aura ready for a fight

"Nee-sama!"said Koneko, oh ya, they're sisters, I forgot that Kuroka killed her master trying to protect Koneko from him

"What is she doing here!" Demanding an angry Sirzechs

"She's part of my team, oh and dare lay a finger on her and you'll answer to me"I said while letting some of my aura out startling everyone at how powerful it was, more powerful than Sirzechs possibly the same as Grayfia

"Fine, but better look after her she is on the most wanted and if she brings any danger towards my sister I'll take her out."

"Watch what you ask for"I said threatening him

"And who are the rest?"Asked a curious Grayfia, haven't heard her talk since she got here

"Starting from the left is Bikou, a descendent of Sun Wukong, Le Fay, and her brother Arthur Pendragon descendents of King Arthur, and lastly but not least Kuroka and I assume all of you know her, especially Sirzechs and Koneko as you seen surprised."

"...Nee-sama, why?"Koneko said which Kuroka knew the answer to

"I was protecting you, he was going to make you use your powers very early which was going to make you berserk he was going to abuse our power just for his own intentions,-nyan"She said very slowly

"I know what it's like when someone you care dearly leaves you, trust me Koneko give her a chance."I said with a sadden expression which made her nod

"...I will, but I never wanted to go through what I did." Koneko said

"I know, I was going to take you with me but I was chased out before I got to you, -nyan, will you forgive me."She said with teary eyes

"...Yes."She said as she hugged her

"Thank you, thank you-nyan"Kuroka said as she started to sob

"Now as that is away I think we shoul-"Lord Gremory was saying something before a bright light came out of no-where and when it dimmed down out came a middle-aged man in his late 20s with black hair and golden bangs, it was Azazel and he said

"Issei, Kokabiel has showed up at your-"But before he could finish

"AZAZEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"Sirzechs and Rias screamed

""Azazel-sama!""Said the 3 fallen angels that just got out of the elevator into the living floor

"Oh Issei I didn't knew you were throwing a party."He said while chuckling

"Quit the crap Azazel, now what were you saying."I said coldly

"Oh right, Issei, Kokabiel has showed up in the Kuou Academy and wants to destroy the city."He said with a very serious face

"And I'm guessing is that you want me to stop him, with my team?"I asked knowing the answer

"Yes, but since they just arrived from the mission against those damn rogue fallens with that new terrorist group they won't be able to face Kokabiel, you're going in alone."He said, wow I bet Arthur and Bikou would have wanted to fight someone recorded in the Bible and survived the Great War.

"No he's not this is happening in my territory and I'm his master so I'm going too."Said Rias with a confident face

"Alright but I'm going too"Sirzechs said

"Onii-sama! You don't have to we can handle-"Rias tried to objected

"No you can't all of you just came back from that battle against Riser and will be exhausted plus even though Issei is powerful he's also exhausted so I'll come with you. I don't want you to get hurt."He said, wow he's such a sis-con

"I'm sorry to say this Sirzechs but I prepared a magic circle for Issei and his group with me, which is a total of 6 people since Kokabiel put up a magic barrier while creating some weapon, from the excalibur fragments."He said shocking Kiba at the mention at excalibur

"So is it possible to bring down the barrier"Sirzechs asked while glancing at Rias,SIS-CON

"Yes, Issei needs to take down Kokabiel, that will take down the barrier." Explained Azazel

"Then I guess I'll go by my-self."

"No, we'll go with you-"

"No you guys rest I'll take him down fast while everyone comes in and helps out."He said which eventually everyone agreed was the best.

"Don't damage my school too much."Rias said

"I'll try."He said with a smirk before he left to fight Kokabiel

'Please, Please be careful.'

(At Kuou Academy)

"HAHAHA! Balba is it almost finished?"Asked a impatient Fallen Angel

"Yes, the infusion of the 3 excalibur fragments is almost complete, Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Nightmare, and Excalibur Transparency." Balba said

"Huh thats nice to know I'm not too late."Issei said as he appeared through a magic circle

"'Ah, so it seems Azazel has sent some low level fallen to confront me, haha, what a joke."He laughed

"Oh I'm no fallen, I'm this."I said as I went into my Dual Balance Breaker**(AN: His Dual balance break looks like this, his legs and arms are Boosted gear scale mail while his Torso and helmet are Divine Dividing scale mail, finally he has his two dragon tail's from both scale mails at his back under his Divine Dividing each around a leg)**

"WHAT! I never knew Azazel would send someone like you to me! Balba! Hurry and get those fragments fused!"Screamed Kokabiel as he started to make gigantic light spears

{DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE}Echoed Albion as I started to gain immense power from the spears that have shrunken down to nothing

"Ddraig give me some power to destroy that barrier" I said calmly

[Sure thing partner]

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

"Dual Dragon Shot! LS!"I screamed

{[Heavenly Dragons, Extinction]}They said in unison, as a giant cannon emerged from my chest

something I call my Longinus Smasher which can pretty much give out unimaginable destruction. As it fired a large beam with the outer being my Dividing power and the center core being my Boosting power giving more power to divide the barrier into nothing. As it collided the barrier was immediately weakened, then I finished it off with a dragon shot.

"KOKABIEL! As much as I don't want to leave we will be overwhelmed when his reinforcements arrived and the excalibur hasn't finished merging we must leave before all is lost!"Screamed a displeased Balba

"I know as much as I want to kill many my goal won't start. Let's leave."Said an uneasy Kokabiel, well its not in his nature to retreat, no matter what, just before he left he sent an enormous light spear, Issei quickly moved out of the way making him focused on dodging the spear, while he was distracted by the explosion Kokabiel and Balba left through a magic circle.

* * *

Once they left Rias and her peerage along with Azazel, Sirzechs, and Issei's group arrived at the scene.

[Burst!] Said Ddraig as I felt a large amount of power leave me

"Gough" I coughed out blood as my power left me as I was down to one knee

"Issei-chan!"Said Kuroka, seriously why does she act like this towards me  
"Issei!"Screamed Rias, wait why does she care I know the Gremory Family do treat their servant with kindness but she sounded as if she was worrying as if she loved me  
"Issei-san!" Screamed Asia as she came towards me trying to heal me

"Don't even try Asia, he's not wounded he's just tried from using so much power that he re-unlocked while training with Azazel and Baraqiel"Said Arthur, but when he mentioned Baraqiel, Akeno narrowed her eyes, just how many problems does Rias's group have!

"...Ya...its just been a while since I lasted used that..."I said while breathing heavily

"Azazel you were right, Kokabiel is a threat and was holding Excalibur Rapidly, Nightmare, and Transparency, trying to forge them together."I said calmly

"So he did steal half of the Excalibur's from the Church."Said Azazel

"He also said he'll come back with a much larger force so we shall be expecting him to come, and he does want to start another war."I said

"So that is his cause, Sirzechs with your permission can I come and help with the fight when he does I personally want to end him"

"I don't trust you, but I also want Kokabiel gone so you shall."Responded Sirzechs

"Thank you with that I'll leave"He said as he left through a magic circle

"I'll stay and fix all damages towards the school"Said S Sirzechs

"Thank you with that I'll leave"He said as he left through a magic circle

"I need to go home and rest"I said as Le Fay prepared a teleportation circle

"I'm coming with you!"Screamed a blushing Rias

"For what." I questioned

" I've decided that I'm going to live with you"She answer

"And may I ask why you decided?"I asked wanting to know why she chose my home when she can have any home she wanted

"I want to get closer to you so I'm going to live with you."She said while blushing

"Fine then, you're the master"I said as we went home.

* * *

(At Issei's Home)

As we arrived at my house I told Rias that she can take a room on the fifth floor since they're all vacant, but she told me where my room is where, I replied by saying it was on the second floor with Asia's, mine's is, with a vacant room is. She then got jealous that Asia's Room was across mines so she ended up taking the room next to mines. While she settled in, I went to the kitchen to get a snack before I went towards the large indoor bath. While I ate my snack which was just an apple, well a Dragon apple generously from Azazel as he buys a crate from Tannin every month to give towards me who is pretty much a humanoid-dragon so it taste like paradise to me, I was confronted by Rias.

"What do you want?"I asked

"Are you going to take a bath"She asked, oh no, last time Kuroka went crazy trying to get me laid with her

"Ya, why?"I asked trying to hope that she wasn't going to say what he knew he was going to say

"Then I'm going to take one with you."She said

"No your not."I said while I tried to leave

"Oh and why is that"She said as she blocked my path

"Because the last time I took a bath with Kuroka she almost got me to sleep with her."I said as Rias was giving out a murderous aura

"WHAT! Why is she taking baths with you! When I'm not!"She screamed

"Because I let her. Plus why do you even care"I said knowing her game

"Because your mine and my only! No one is going to take you but me!"She said

"Oh and what makes you think that I belong to you and you only"I said

"I'm your master plus you fought for me against Riser!"She replied

"That-,Well, I only fought for my amusement!"I replied, hey she got me there

"Ya, I know that you like me, just admit it."She said teasing me

"Fine, I like you but that doesn't mean I'm just yours Kuroka likes me too and I don't make girls cry"I said

"Well I don't care if you have other girls just remember that I'm first"She said seductively

"Ya, I'll think about it" I said teasing her, which made her pout

"Come on lets go take a bath"I said while sighing

"Okay."She said as she had won something

* * *

(Underground Floor/Indoor bath)

As we got entered the large bath I started to undress myself, and so did Rias. As I looked at her beautiful body, she just giggled, then she said

"If you want something more I'll give it to you, when we're at your room"She said teasingly, which lead me to blush yet excited that she said that. After taking a bath, we went into the sauna, as we sat together relaxed she suddenly said

"Or maybe I can do it now"As she pushed me down the bench and got on top of me. She then came closer to me and our lips connected. I was wide-eyed at what was happening we were using our tongues trying to explore each others mouths, while fighting for dominance. Rias was very persistent, but eventually I won and I was exploring every corner which just turned Rias on even more, but then I flipped her over as I was on top now. As I stopped kissing her I told her

"Just because I like you doesn't mean that I'll sleep with you...yet"I said with an evil grinned as I left the sauna room, with a surprised, yet angry Rias that I left her

* * *

(At Issei's Room)

As I walked in my room I saw Kuroka already sleeping on my bed as usual. I then got ready for bed, and laid down with Kuroka. I was about to fall asleep until I heard my door open, and surprise, surprise, Rias walked in.

"Just because you said you would take me in the sauna, doesn't mean I can't sleep with you"She said as she laded down next to me

"Fine, just don't try anything"I said, which she just nodded and held my arm between her chest and thighs, And with that we fell asleep

* * *

**Alright! Now before anyone gives out why did Kokabiel left or why didn't Irina and Xenovia came out, don't worry next chapter Kokabiel will come out again with a much larger force that the ORC will have to deal with, also both Irina and Xenovia will come out kinda like the canon but the story will change a bit on how Xenovia becomes a devil**

**Sorry for the wait if theres any mistakes i did Pm me and I'll fix it right away**

**Also I'm going to make another story which I've put on hold because I want to post it so watch out on it and first person to leave a Pm or review will get a preview of the next chapter on Opposites Unite **

**-Saber out-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello GUYS!Sorry for not posting anything for a week because I got some issues with college work and my finals are coming up so I might not post often, but ****without any more delay I give you World's Savior: Opposites Unite ch 4( I'm going to start naming my chapters)**

**this chapter is where Irina and Xenovia come to get the Excaliburs, and Kokabiel brings a much larger force similar to the canon but way bigger**

**ENJOY**

**"Talking"**

**'Thought'**

**[Ddraig] talking out loud**

**{Albion}talking out loud**

_**{[One or both of them talking only to Issei]}**_

* * *

(Morning) Issei's POV

It was a beautiful Thursday morning, well was. I was woken up by the sun ray hitting my face, which was harmful for a devil I stirred a bit then woke up but what I found was something I didn't wanted to find. As I looked around I saw Rias sleeping naked to my left, Kuroka to my right, Asia on top of me, when she came I don't know, and the three fallen angels, Raynare near my head, also naked, Kalawarner hugging my left leg putting it between her chest, and Mittelt also hugging my right leg. WTF?! What happened last night! The only one not naked is me! Well not that I don't like the view but man! As I was panicking on why they were all here they all started to wake up.

"Good morning Issei" Said Rias

"Morning, mind telling me why your naked?"I asked still curious on why she's naked

"Oh, I sleep naked, I've never been able to sleep with clothes on." She said

"Well that explains you, but not the others" I said as she looked around to see the other girls which she got a bit mad that they're here

"Oh, its morning already" Said Raynare as she rubbed her eyes

"-Nyan, I slept good" Said Kuroka as she hugged my right arm tight around her body

"Uh, not to be rude but why are you all naked and in my room?"I asked still confused at this

"Oh, we wanted to sleep with our master so we came in and slept with you" Said Raynare as she pointed to Kalawarner and Mittelt. Which Rias just narrowed her eyes

"But why are you three naked?" Asked a very angry Rias

"Because we thought master will like it, do you" Said Raynare as she got my head and pushed it to her breast which Rias was releasing a very powerful aura.

"Well I'm not complaining I'm just wondering" I said as she just pinched me

"OW, OW, OW" I said as she use some demonic power on it

"But what about you Asia?" I said while rubbing my sore cheek

"I wanted to be with Ise-san."She said shyly while blushing red, I then said

"Fine, I was just wondering, now can we get ready especially you Kuroka, we got a mission Azazel wants us to do." I said was Rias just got pissed off

"Why are you following his orders! I'm your master, what relationship does that man have with you." She said as Kuroka just shook her head because last time someone did that I almost ripped their head off.

"Remember that I said I don't have any family." I said which Rias calmed down a bit, and nodded

"I once did have a mom and dad, but they were killed by my grandfather, I was alone, no one or no where I can go to, until Azazel came and took me in. He saw that I held Ddraig so he wanted to train with me, he was the closest thing I had to a father. I still remember it as if it was yesterday." I said

* * *

(10 years ago)

"Issei, where are you!" Screamed Issei's mother, as she entered his room

"Mommy!" Screamed Issei, as he was hiding under his bed

"Issei hurry we have to get out of here!" Screamed his mother until she saw someone

"Rizevim!" She screamed

"Now, now." Rizevim said

"How could you he was your son!" Screamed Issei's mother

"He was not my son, to marry a human, and have a child, he was a disgrace, even my so-called grandson to have 'Boosted Gear'." Rizevim said with hate

"Mommy" Issei said as he held on to his mother

"Don't worry I'll protect you" Issei's mother said

"Ha, protect him, watch I'll make his life miserable, first by killing you!" Scream Rizevim as he started to charge his aura, then he shot his daughter-in-law

"Mommy!" Issei screamed

"Issei...run" Was the last words of his mother

"HAHAHA!" Rizevim laughed

"You...killed her...you...you" Said Issei before he screamed

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

"Hahaha your worthless" Said Rizevim as he canceled Issei's powers

"Now go and run, your worthless you couldn't even protect your mother. Let this haunt you for the rest of your life" He said as he teleported away

Issei did what he said he ran, and ran, and ran. He was in tears because he lost his mother and father. Even with his powers he couldn't protect her.

[Partner don't cry, you weren't strong enough, plus he's a super devil, also with that canceler of his you wouldn't stand a chance]

"I know...but...but" Issei started as he fell to the floor due to exhaustion and started to cry, suddenly a middle age man with black-blond hair was in front of him.

"W-Who are you." Issei asked

"My name is Azazel I'm the Governor of the Fallen Angels, and I see that you have 'Boosted Gear' are you the Sekiryuutei" Azazel asked which Issei just nodded, he was meeting the Governor of the fallens. He wasn't surprised because his father told him everything who he was, and all the myths are real, but mostly about the 3 factions

"I see but let me ask you this, where are your parents?"

"...Dead..."Issei said with a tear in his eye

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your lost, uh." Azazel said wondering his name

"My name is Issei, Issei Lucifer." Issei said as he shocked Azazel

"But if your, a Lucifer or a descendent of one then how were your parents killed?" Asked Azazel as he was shocked that a his parents were killed

"My grandfather,...the son of the original Lucifer...killed them. Just because my mother was human." Issei said as Azazel understood everything

"I see, let me tell you do you want revenge?"

"Yes!"

"But revenge is always the way-"

"I know but, but, I want to kill him! I want to kill him! I want to make him suffer!" Issei scream as he soon felt something

"What THE!" Azazel said as he saw blue wings emerged

"Divine dividing" He said

{So I meet my host at last}

[Albion!]

{Ddraig! What are you doing here in my host!}

[He's my host! I woke up first!]

"To posses both Divine Dividing, and Boosted Gear, also, a descendent of the original Lucifer. He'll be unstopable." Azazel began to say things to himself

[Get out! He's mine!]

{NO! You get out!}

"Stop it both of you!" Screamed Issei

"Listen I know both of you hate each other" He began to say again

[Yes]

{Agreed}

"But, I need both of you to get revenge, whether you like it or not, you will work together"

{Me, with work with him} Said Ddraig sarcastically

[Like I want to be with you]

"The prophecy..."Said Azazel as he remembered something

"What prophecy?"

"The prophecy that someone destined to wield both Ddraig and Albion, is destined to bring peace to the 3 factions and defeat a terrified beast."

[Is it someone strong, because I need a challenge not a white punching bag]

{Oh shut up since when have your host been able to defeat mines}

"Both of you shut up! Listen, think about it, both of you are the Heavenly Dragons." Screamed Azazel

{[Ya and?]} they said in unison

"Both of you are powerful dragons what would happen if you two worked together, you'll be the most feared dragons ever." Said Azazel

[I can work with that]

{So do I}

[Also I forgot why we were fighting]

{So have I}

"Good, now that you two are on the same page how about it Issei. Do you want to become stronger." Azazel asked

"Yes" Was the only thing he could say

As that happened Azazel brought him to the Grigori headquarters and took him under his wings. Azazel looked after him, he trained him personally, cared for him, he was raised in the Grigori's care for 8 years, Azazel was like the father he never had, someone who was there to protect him if need be.

* * *

(Flashback ended) **Issei's POV**

"That is what relationship he has with me." I said

"He saved me, he helped me to become strong, he was the only person I could consider family." I said as the others were shocked, they never knew I had such a terrible life

"Ise, I'm so sorry." Rias said as she had tears in her eyes while feeling regretful.

"It's alright, its just that...he was there for me. Now lets just get ready." I said as they all nodded. Raynare then told me that she has a message from Azazel that Kokabiel is acting up and a lot of forces are gathering near our area so we need to expect an attack from him. After Raynare told me we all went down stairs to eat breakfast. Bikou told me that they still need to keep tabs on the new movement called "Chaos Brigade" so they weren't here for breakfast. After breakfast I told Raynare and her friends to stay in the house and do whatever they want because I had a feeling something is going to happen today. Then me, Rias, and Asia were walking towards school.

* * *

(At School) **Sona's POV**

I, Sona Sitri, was walking with my queen, Tsubaki, while reading a book. Then I felt an aura that is deadly towards us devils, a holy aura, as I looked up my sight was at two figures in white robes with an enormous holy aura, I then closed my book as I knew what that was. My queen called me because it was unusual for me to stop.

"Excaliburs" I said calmly as I stared at them, they then came to me

"Are you Sona Sitri?" Asked the one with blue hair

"Yes." I said as I narrowed my eyes

"We need to talk" she said, and with that I led the way to the student council room

* * *

(Student Council Room)

"So what do church officials want with a devil."

"We are here on orders from the church, 3 Excaliburs were taken from the church, 1 from each, and we are here to get them back." She said

"And why are you telling me this" I said

"Because the last thing we need are the devils of this territory to fight, and we ask for you to stay out of this. Also if you are involved in the theft of the Excaliburs, we will end you" She said in a threatening voice

"Well, I will tell you as sister of a Maou, I will not interfere." I said as she smiled

"That is what the higher ups wanted to hear, thank you, also could you contact the other devil in charge, we need to speak with her again." She said

"Of course. I will send a message to her." Sona said as her queen interrupted

"Kaichou, I see Rias-sama outside with 2 of her servants." Tsubaki said

"Tsubaki, please go and get them." Sona said as Tsubaki nodded and left the room

* * *

**Issei's POV**

I was walking to school with Rias and Asia holding on to my arms. As we went in Kuou Academy we heard muttering every where. The girls were whining that I was with Rias the beautiful girl in school and Asia the most innocent one in school. They were all jealous because they thought I was taken, well I kinda am. But as for the guys they were shouting threatening words like "bastard" , or "I wish he dies", they were all shouting until Rias gave them a glare that meant "Touch him and you'll regret it" which made them all shut up, and some of them ran as if there was no tomorrow. Then suddenly the student council vice-president appeared before us.

"Rias-sama, Kaichou needs you to come to the student council room, its urgent." She said as she narrowed her eyes on the last part, to which Rias understood

"Alright but can I bring my servants?" Asked Rias

"Of course, Kaichou also called the rest of her's to see the matter of this with you." Said Tsubaki, as Rias nodded sending a message to everyone

"Very lead the way." Rias said as Tsubaki nodded

* * *

(Back to the student council Room) **Issei's POV**

As we arrived I saw Akeno, Koneko, and the rest of the student council standing behind the seat where Rias and the student council president sitting. I just leaned my back towards the wall from everyone else. Then Rias talked to the two new figures, wait...I sense something about them.

"So what do two church officials want with me" said Rias as one of them spoke up

"Excalibur?" I said as everyone gasped at what I said, but Kiba only tensed up

"Yes, both me and my partner wield an Excalibur, I hold the prat of Excalibur that does mass destruction, Excalibur Destruction." Said the one with blue hair

"And I hold Excalibur Mimic." Said the other one

"So you both hold Excaliburs, and you want to talk to a devil, for what." Said Rias

"Like we said to the Sitri devil, we came here to find the thieves who stole 3 Excaliburs from the church, and bring back the Excaliburs to the church" said the blue haired one.

"By the way what are your names" Asked Rias

"Xenovia"

"Irina Shidou"

"So if you are here with two Excaliburs, and 3 were stolen, where are the two others" I said but I knew that Excalibur Ruler was with Arthur I was just wondering where the other Excalibur was

"He is staying at the church as back up until me and Irina return." She said as I began to laugh, which caused everyone to get scared, well I mean they should I'm one of the most deadliest beings out there. But there was this male devil in the Sitri group I've never seen, he's probably new because he ain't scared

"Why are you laughing." He said

"I'm laughing because these those won't stand a chance at who's taken the Excaliburs which is Kokabiel." I said as it shocked Xenovia and Irina

"Kokabiel as in one of the leaders of the fallen angels." Xenovia said

"Yes, but he's acting on his own accord, so Azazel, and the rest of the leaders aren't acting with him. That's why I'm laughing you won't even land a punch on him" I said as Albion and Ddraig were talking to each other

_[haha, so true I wonder how long they'll last]_

_{I'll say about...5 minutes Ddraig}_

"Don't underestimate us." Said Xenovia

"Likewise to me" I said while I narrowed my eyes

"Well then Gremory heiress, we would like you to not interfere between this. This is a conflict between the church and the fallen angels"

"And why would I interfere" Rias said

"Our superiors said that you might join the fallens if you had the chance and that is something we don't want"

"Well you heard the answer of Sona here, so same goes for me." Rias said to which Xenovia smiled

"Then I guess we'll take our leave since we have done what was needed" they said until I interrupted

"You won't last long." I said with a chuckle

"We'll take our chances" Xenovia said as she stopped when she saw Asia

"I've been thinking if it was true, are you the witch, Asia Argento." Said Xenovia with a cold tone to which Asia just started shaked "To think that a nun would turn into a devil, pathetic, tell me do u still believe in god " she continued until Irina just said

"Don't be silly Xenovia she's a devil she doesn't believe in god"

"Still some people who left God's side still have regret I can sense that from her" Xenovia said as she continued to stare at Asia

"I-I j-just can't let g-go" said Asia almost about to burst in tears then I saw Xenovia lift her sword

"Then let me put you out of your misery" Xenovia said which Asia just stood there shocked at her words

"Leave her alone" I said in my demonic voice as I grabbed her arm

"Oh, do I take this as a challenge"

"Of course because no one lays a finger on her" I said with a very scary demonic voice

"Issei don't! " said Rias until Issei said something

"Yo, Sitri boy, wanna join and fight against me too" Issei said as he tempted him to which he just scowled at him

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Issei as he teleported everyone to a forest far away

* * *

Rias with Koneko, Asia and Akeno are standing with Sona and her peerage looking on the fight. Sona then spoke up.

"Saji get out now you don't know his power and he's someone who can't be taken lightly"

"He can't be strong enough against 3 people. And against me who took 4 pawn pieces." He said he charged at me and shot a line towards me. I quickly dodged it and aappeared behind him. I then tap his shoulder and punched him to the ground. I then faced the church followers. They saw my power and ready their swords. I then disappear and reappeared behind them, to which the saw and started to take swings at me. I then Boost 3 times.

[Explosion]

I then ran towards them doing the swings and tapped both of them.

I than stopped. Leaning on one knee I said one word.

"Divide"

{Divide!} Said Albion as blue wings emerged on my back

Then both of them and a very injured Saji lost a lot of power and are on all fours.

"W-what did you do to us! W-what are you!" Asked a panting Xenovia, to which Issei just smiled

"Isn't it obvious, I divided your power. And to who I am..."I paused as Boosted gear appear and Ddraig talked

[He is the Sekiryuutei]

{And the Hakuryuukou}

"So in other words" I said as I wanted both Ddraig and Albion to say it since its their favorite part

{[He is the Heavenly Dragon King!]} They said as they were shocked at me holding both Ddraig and Albion, then I smirked

"But, I'm also..."I said as I revealed my 10 devil wings"The great-grandson of the original Lucifer" I said while looking at them tremble in fear

"I-it can't b-be possible" said a disbelieved Xenovia still recovering from her loss of power, and Irina was just wide-eyed still processing what just happened, and for Saji

"...uggggghhh"He was still suffering from his bruises

"Sorry, but no-one makes the people I care for cry." I said then I turned to Sona. "Sorry Sona-Kaichou, but he needed to learn not to get me angry.

"Its alright, I would have stopped him but he needed to learn not to fight blindly at someone." She said with a cold tone. Ouch. I'm lucky that she's not my master. Then Rias spoke up

"Well then I'd say it's finished"

_[Really when did it start]_

_'I know Ddraig I hardly showed any power'_

_{Hahaha, I'd take it back Ddraig they won't last 5 second against Kokabiel if he actually wanted to end it quick}_

_'You're right hey I remember something'_

"You know, this might be a conflict between the church and the fallens but, Azazel himself told me to personally take Kokabiel out, so no matter what you or your church say, I will get involved. And don't argue" I said with a serious tone then Xenovia and Irina who recovered from my attack stood up

"Fine then, but we will take the Excaliburs back." Xenovia said

"Its alright. I take Kokabiel to Azazel for punishment and, you two take the Excaliburs back to the church." I said as they both nodded, then out of nowhere Kiba appeared and had a disgusted face on while looking at Xenovia and Irina.

"Hey, Kiba, I've been meaning to ask you do you have anything against the church or the Excaliburs, because whenever I say Excalibur you tense up and have a face of hatred." I asked

"Yes, I do have something against the Church. You see I was in the Holy sword project, alongside with others that I call my comrades. We were all killed, though I was saved by Rias, my only goal was to destroy the Excaliburs" He said with anger

"Whats the holy sword project?" I asked not knowing what it was until Xenovia answered my question

"The Holy Sword Project was run by an Archbishop, he was trying to make an artificial Holy sword wielder, for Excalibur though he was never able to, but what the church not know of was his wicked ways, he killed all of 'experiments' to dispose of the defects, and when we did find out, it was too late. If we would have known of his actions sooner, we would have taken action and stop him. I'm sorry for his actions, he was immediately disbanded from the church and is known as Balba, the Genocide Bishop." She said with a serious tone

"Oh, now I get it now." I said as I then turned to face Kiba" Kiba may I have a word with you" I said as he just looked at with a confused but still anger face, eventually he nodded and we walked away. Once we were away from them I spoke up.

"Kiba, I know what your feeling, the hatred, the thought of revenge. I've been feeling what your feeling, but what I learn is that don't hate Excalibur, hate Balba, don't hate Excalibur, don't blame it. If anyone is to be blamed its Balba. He's the one who did all those experiments to you and your friends. Excalibur was merely a tool." I said trying to reach to him

"Oh, and how do you know what I'm feeling!" He said

"Because I too have lost people I care about. My parents. Remember that I said I was a descendant of the original Lucifer. Well, my grand-father was his son, and he had his son, my father. They had all pure-bloods until my father met my mother. She was a human, and when they had me my grand-father killed them both, I hate what he did, he said 'blame your father for producing a non-pure-blood'. I don't blame my blood, but I blame my grand-father he didn't have to kill them, my blood wasn't the cause of their deaths. My grandfather was. But what I'm trying to say is don't hate an object that is not to be blamed." I said, I then saw tears in his eyes

"I'm so sorry Issei. I didn't know. Your right, Excalibur is not to be blamed." He said then I made a small portal that was connected to my pocket dimension and took out something, Excalibur Ruler.

"Kiba, listen if you want to you could end your frustration on this sword. This is Excalibur Ruler, originally Arthur from my team gave it to me and I fused it with my boosted gear but, I'll let you destroy it to end this." I said hold Excalibur Ruler, it wasn't burning because it was completely synced with me so it did no damage what so ever.

"No need Issei. I know now who's to blame." Kiba said until a explosion was made. Me and Kiba ran back to everyone else to see that they were fighting with a group of others

"You! How dare you turn down the offer our boss gave you and your team!" Screamed someone that looks really muscular

"Who are you." Said a mad Rias

"My name is Hercules, descendant of the Hero Hercules, and we were sent by our boss to 'get' Issei and his team to join our organization no-matter what so you're coming with us." He said as he threw a punch towards me I quickly activated Boosted gear and blocked it but an explosion appear sending me a few feet back

"Hahaha, how do you like that, that was my sacred gear 'Exploding Destruction'. It makes my attacks explode on contact." He said as we he charged up to me and we started to exchanged hits on each other **AN: I know dumb sacred gear, but I didn't know what else to name it also because I want Issei to be distracted on Hercules while someone else watches from a far, (Wicked Smile)**

* * *

**Rizevim POV (I just dropped an oh shit bomb)**

"Hahaha, so my grandson, Issei, doesn't just have Boosted gear but also Divine Dividing, hahaha, he seems to have gotten stronger too, I'll just pay a visit to him right about now" Rizevim said with a wicked smile

* * *

**Issei's POV**

Me and Hercules are exchanging punches and kicks but we hardly hit each other. I then felt like it was time to bring out Albion. I quickly dodged his punch and tapped his left shoulder as I jumped over him. Then two blue wings came out and said one word

{Divide}

"Aggggh" Screamed Hercules as he felt his power leave and was on one knee

I then felt his power surging through me.

[Boost]

I boosted one time and felt that it was enough to wipe him out. I charged up a dragon shot from Ddraig

[Explosion]

I then sent it flying towards a defenseless Hercules, just right when it was going to hit him a figure came out of nowhere and easily blocked it with a finger which created an explosion. When the dust was clearing I saw someone which filled me with rage. Everyone's eyes were on him wondering who he was.

"YOU!" I screamed

"Hahaha, long time Issei." The man said with a chuckle

"I'm going to kill you!" Issei said as he went into his Dual Balance Breaker

"Heh, is that any way to talk to your grandfather, Issei." The man to which shocked everyone but Issei. They now knew who this figure was. It was Rizevim. And everyone was now looking at Issei who looks like he's about to explode with rage

"I've seen you've gotten stronger." Rizevim said as Issei shot a dual Dragon shot at him to which it just incinerate into nothing "But not strong enough"

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the wait but I've been real busy on work right now so bare with it. I'll try and manage to post every 5 days so don't worry**

**If any mistakes I'll make corrections as soon as possible **

**Hope you guys like my CliffHanger ;)**

**-Saber out-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys heres the next chapter I felt bad for not uploading so I've spent my entire Sunday night and today doing it since I was free today so I did tried hard so I appreciate your feedback **

**Alright enough of my personal life now to the Story **

**This starts off where Rizevim suddenly appears and will confront Issei and while battling Hercules and other members of Chaos Brigade**

**"Talking"**

**'Thought'**

**[Ddraig] talking out loud**

**{Albion}talking out loud**

_**{[One or both of them talking only to Issei]}**_

* * *

Previously on World's Savior Opposites Unite

**Issei's POV**

[Explosion]

I then sent it flying towards a defenseless Hercules, just right when it was going to hit him a figure came out of nowhere and easily blocked it with a finger which created an explosion. When the dust was clearing I saw someone which filled me with rage. Everyone's eyes were on him wondering who he was.

"YOU!" I screamed

"Hahaha, long time Issei." The man said with a chuckle

"I'm going to kill you!" Issei said as he went into his Dual Balance Breaker

"Heh, is that any way to talk to your grandfather, Issei." The man to which shocked everyone but Issei. They now knew who this figure was. It was Rizevim. And everyone was now looking at Issei who looks like he's about to explode with rage

"I've seen you've gotten stronger." Rizevim said as Issei shot a dual Dragon shot at him to which it just incinerate into nothing "But not strong enough"

"JUST DIE!" I screamed as I charged him

[BOOST]

I then felt Ddraig's power rushing through me. Though I knew that wasn't enough I'll need both Albion's and Ddraig's full power to beat him.

'Albion, get ready'

_{On it}_

As I was a few feet away from Rizevim , who wasn't moving as if he has nothing to worry about, I threw a punch but he just put out hit finger and blocked it!

"Pathetic, I thought you'll at least be worth my time. You, right their the muscular one, your Hercules right well, how about you fight him, I'd love to see him struggle against someone powerful." He said with a chuckle

"What are you saying! There's no way I'm letting you get away! Albion! NOW!" I screamed but I heard nothing. Whats going on. Albion! Ddraig!

"W-what's going on?!" I said confused on what's happening

"Do you really think those pathetic Sacred Gears will work on me, and even if they did I would have canceled them, which I did to make it hard for you, remember that I can do that." Rizevim said with a wicked smile

"Albion! Ddraig!" I screamed

"Hahaha, did you not hear me. I wanted to see you struggle against Hercules." Rizevim said with a smirk

"Damn you!" Issei said furious at what just happened

"You, Hercules, finish him." Rizevim said as he disappeared through a silver-circle

"Hahaha, this will be easy, you're defenseless." Hercules said as he began to charge at Issei

"Thats what you think" I said as I quickly dodged his attack

"Rias! You told me that 'Pawns' can promote with your permission right!" I screamed

"I understand" Rias said with a nod which she meant as giving permission to promote, I nodded back

"Alright then, Promotion Knight!" I said as I felt light weighted

"That won't help you!" Hercules said as he charged again, but this time I pulled out Excalibur Ruler and blocked his attack, which created an explosion. When the smoke cleared out everyone can see is me and Hercules holding our ground

"You think a sword can beat me." Hercules said with a scowl

"Actually I do." I said as I threw him away and said one word

"Stop" When I said that, Hercules freezes in place

"W-what the hell is happening!"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm controlling you." I said

"How the fuck are you doing so!" Hercules said very pissed

"By using my sword. This very sword is one of the most powerful swords there are from the seven Excaliburs" I said as a smirk appeared on my face, and a shocking face on everyone else

"Y-you d-don't mean." Said Irina shocked

"Excalibur Ruler" Said Xenovia with a stern expression

"So you know this is Excalibur Ruler. Good, so you should know what it does." I said with a chuckle, then I turned to Hercules" Now Hercules, I'm going to make an example of you for your boss, that I'm not going to join." I said as I lifted up Ruler prepared to strike him until a silver-circle appeared. At that moment I knew who it was.

"Rizevim!" I shouted with pure hatred

"Tch, tch, tch, Hercules I thought you were stronger oh well, I got an order to bring you back alive." Rizevim said as he turned towards me"Prepare yourself Issei, because soon a big fight will break out." Rizevim said with a evil chuckle as he and Hercules disappeared. Once they left I turned around to see many faces, shocked, confused, both from me holding the most powerful sword of the 7 Excaliburs, Excalibur Ruler, which was supposed to be lost, and the appearance of Rizevim one of the most powerful beings out there. Rias the broke the silence.

"Issei, you got a lot of explaining to do." Rias said most likely referring to the Excalibur part

"Yes, first, how did you find Excalibur Ruler, it was said to be lost" Xenovia said

"First off no, it wasn't lost, it was just trusted to the Pendragon family by a powerful Angel. Arthur who is a descendant of King Arthur said that the Angel didn't want to give Excalibur Ruler to one of the 3 churches because it would give them the thought of them being better so the Angels thought that the Pendragon family should be its protector and wielder. So in other words only the Pendragon could wield it or give it to someone they see worthy enough." I said

"Then why are you holding it. They wouldn't think that you're worthy." Xenovia said with distrust in the Pendragon

"Yes and no. You see I came across them one time and I felt the sword. At first I asked for it, but they said that "devils can't even touch a holy-sword let alone be worthy of one" but then a few rogue fallens came by to take the sword and destroy it. They attack the Pendragon by surprise and threaten to kill Arthur and Le Fay, who are in my team, if they did not give them the sword. I then interfered and attacked them. At first it was a stalemate, then I took out Ddraig and Albion, I fought the fallens to help the Pendragon family who were in danger. It was then, when Ruler felt my actions and went towards me. I grabbed it and I didn't get harmed because it sync with me, after the fight I went to return Ruler but the Pendragon family said that when the Excalibur Ruler has chosen its wielder it should stay with him not matter who it is. And with that I gain Ruler, and I was entrusted with Arthur and Le Fay along with the Excalibur."

"To think that the Pendragon family would give you the sword." Xenovia said coldly

"They didn't give it to me they entrusted it to me, but only for one reason. The first time in history Ruler chose someone. But, there was something else that gave them a reason to give it to me. They said that when the Excalibur has chosen, it must be given to its wielder because it would be this World's Savior and he will Unite the opposites."I said with a chuckle at their expression "Ah, well I'm off I got to go and talk with Azazel" I said as I disappeared into a teleporting circle for the Grigori HQ.

* * *

(Grigori Headquarters) **Issei's POV**

As I quickly appeared in the Grigori's HQ, I saw Baraqiel talking to someone so went up to him.

"Yo, Baraqiel have you seen Azazel I need to talk him." I said as he turned around to face me.

"Ah, Issei good to see you, and yes Azazel is in his personal laboratory trying to fix his artificial gear, which I believe will never work." Baraqiel said with a chuckle

"That old man, he'll never fix it. Well I guess its alright. It keeps him from doing crazy things, thanks though." I said I started walking to Azazel's laboratory. While I was walking I went into a deep thought. Its been a long time since I was here. I then walk next to a door with letters on that spelled _"Issei's Team"_. I remember this door, it was where Arthur, Bikou, Kuroka, Le Fay, and me lived. I opened the door to see exactly how it was 4 years ago.

* * *

**Flashback (5 years ago) Issei's POV**

I, Issei Lucifer, was currently training with each of my Dragon's powers separately. I am currently training with Albion, Because Ddraig was being a jerk.

[I was not!]

'Yes you were'

[How was I being a jerk]

{You kept on saying how easy it was for the 3 factions to destroy me}

[Well it was!]

'Dammit Ddraig' I said as I smacked him with some of my demonic powers

[OW!]

'That's what you get, plus weren't you sealed up at the same time'

[W-well...t-that...]

'Exactly now shut up before me and Albion smack you on the head'

[Lousy kid]

'What was that!'

[Nothing I'm going back to sleep]

'Sometimes I wonder why I put up with him'

{Now you know why I was fighting with him}

'Actually, What was the real purpose you two were fighting'

{w-well, um, oh look visitors} Albion said relief that people came to draw attention from Issei.

"Ah Issei, you're here good. How goes your training" Azazel said as he came in.

"Good, I'm training with Albion right now because Ddraig is being a jerk." I said before Ddraig shouted

[I am not]

{I thought you were sleeping}

[Shut up]

"Anyway, Issei remember that I said you might need a team for serious fights" Azazel said with a serious expression

"Yeah, why?" I said confused at where this is heading

"Well, meet your two new teammates, to my left is Bikou, and to my right is Kuroka. Well I'll leave you two with the rest" Azazel said as he left the room, I turn to face the two

"Hi, my name is Issei-"I started before I was interrupted by Bikou

"What makes you special." Bikou said

"Huh?"

"You heard me, why would Azazel give you a team. Is it to protect you when you get in trouble." Bikou said in a voice siblings use to tease

'Ddraig, Albion should I'

_[I don't think why you shouldn't show him who's boss]_

_{Ya also its not like we can stop you}_

'Good, I'll show him who's boss'

_[This is gonna be good]_

[Boost] as I felt more power in me I ran up to him and punched him in the chest sending him to the wall making a big dent on it

"Because he wants to make sure I don't get hurt. He doesn't want to lose his strongest fighter" I said as Bikou groaned in pain, to which he acknowledge me as the leader. As for Kuroka.

"Uh, why are you doing that." I said as Kuroka was just rubbing her head on my back while hugging me

"Because I want to -nya." She said

'Oh shit'

_[What]_

'I can sense she's a nekomata, nekoshou to be more precise'

_[Then why did you say oh shit]_

_{Ya is there something wrong}_

'Ya something is wrong, she's a girl and she's hugging me!'

_[Man up]_

_{Shut it Ddraig}_

_[Fuck you]_

_{Don't make me hit you}_

'BOTH OF YOU BEHAVE OR I'M GONNA SMACK BOTH OF YOU'

_[You stay out of it]_

_{[OW]}_

_[What was that for]_

_{Ya, I didn't say anything}_

_'Blame Ddraig' I said as Albion smacked Ddraig_

_[OW, why'd you hit me]_

_{You deserved it}_

I started to chuckle at both Ddraig being hit, and Bikou laying on the floor in pain.

'This will be fun'

* * *

**Flashback ****Ended**

I continued to walk through the room remembering all the events that happened here. I even saw the dent Bikou made when I punched him. As I was mentally chuckling, I heard an explosion near and my only guess was Azazel since his personal Laboratory is only down the hall. As I left memory lane I walked out the room, I made my way down to Azazel's Lab. As I opened the door smoke came out of the lab like crazy. When it cleared out I walked in and saw Azazel about to explode.

"Son of a Bitch" Azazel said as he threw his arms out like crazy

"When will you stop with that Azazel." I said as Azazel stopped and turned around

"Ah Issei, didn't hear you come in." He said calmly

"That's because you were cursing like a madman." I said with a smile

"Hehe, Well, why are you here."

"Oh ya, the reason I'm here is because Rizevim appeared and canceled my gears, this wasn't like before this time I can't even talk to Ddraig and Albion." I said with a bit of hate.

"Mmmmm, well this is troubling can you make them appear so I can see."

"I'll try" I said as I tried to summon Booster Gear and Divine Dividing

"Sorry but I can't even summon them, looks like I'll have to wait til then." I said kind of sad

"Looks that way well I think I-" Azazel said as a huge blast was heard

"What the hell was that." I said a bit worried because the only explosions that happen are usually from Azazel

"I don't know." Azazel said as he went over to a console

"Well, that's interesting." Azazel said while rubbing his chin

"What" I asked

"There seems to be a dragon rampaging at a forest,but." Azazel said as he had a worry look which was a first

"But what" I asked

"But, its aura doesn't seem like its from our planet, also there's a lot more signatures there probably fighting it, but they're not fallen angels." Well that surprised me

"Should I go" I said wanting to know what was going on, well also to pick a fight with that dragon also

"Yes, but be careful I don't what's going on there."

"Ya, ya, just look after yourself." I said with a chuckle as I walked out of the room and headed outside where I brought out a pair of my 10 wings out and flew to the forest.

* * *

As I arrived I notice a lot of craters where made, the forest pretty much looked like a battlefield. As I continued to follow the path of craters I saw a battle going on. I took notice of the huge white dragon fighting several people to which I knew one. Hercules. He and a few others were trying to take down the dragon well it's not much trying actually it looks like they're gonna finish it, so I thought I should show my face again. I walked out to the middle of the battle when I heard someone scream

"YOU!" And surprise, surprise, it was Hercules

"Yo, Hercules was it, you left before I could make an example." I said with a smirk

"Shut your mouth" Hercules said as he tried to jump on me, to which I evaded quickly. I then threw a punch at his chest sending him back to his group.

"Hercules, dammit we have to go, we've done our job that dragon is about see its end." Said a girl holding on to a sword

"I know Jeanne as much as I don;t want to, we also have to report to Cao Cao." Hercules said

"Who's Cao Cao." I asked

"Oh, you'll meet him for sure, you Devil scum" Hercules said as he and Jeanne along with a few others disappeared. I then turned to the dragon

"Who are you, and what do you want." I said seriously

"My name...is Andromeda, and I came here because I wanted to find something interesting." The dragon said in a girlish voice

"'Came here'? from where"

"I'm from the Andromeda galaxy"

"So is that like your galaxy"

"Yes...I created that galaxy, but I felt like I was missing something...so I came here to look for it, but I was attacked."

"Ya there are some people like that though I try to stop them."

"Hmmm...I sense two dragons within you...ones with much power"

"Oh you mean Ddraig, and Albion"

"So I take it that you're-"

"yes I am the Sekiryuutei, and the Hakuryuukou, how do you know all of this even though you're from a different galaxy"

"Oh...that is because I'm one of the few entities that know how the universe was started." Andromeda said as I looked at her wounds to which she caught on

"I'm sorry but-"

"...I know"

"Is there any way for me to help."

"Actually...there is a way"

"Tell me"

"You know of Sacred gears right, well you could become the wielder of my power."

"And that is?"

"My power is to create, more specifically is I can create anything but Sacred Gears. So are you interested."

"Sure."

* * *

**And with that concludes Chapter 5**

**Sorry for a late post I'm going to Vegas this weekend so I'll have time to post a chapter for Love of a Humanoid Dragon and this**

**Also thanks RoxasHyuuga for letting me use Andromeda**

**Also the armor Issei will use for Andromeda is from a series I like here is a hint**

**what is the word for Hunter in German and giant beast in Japanese **

**If you figure it out PM or review If I get at least 10 correct answers I post another chapter by tommorow**

**-Saber out- **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the late post my laptop decide to be a bitch and not work so I didn't get much done during the weekend **

**Well cause of that I decide to work on this as soon as possible**

**Oh and the answers you guys gave were correct **

**The German word for Hunter is Jager and The japanese for Giant Beast is Kaiju and if you guys have watched the movie Pacific Rim or read the series I'm going to use the armor of the Jagers, here are the ones that I plan to use so far, (If you wonder how it looks like search it up) Sierra Vigilant from Canada, Azure Defiant from Philippines, and lets not forget Gipsy Danger. Now on to the Story  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thought'**

**(Andromeda) talking out loud**

_**( talking only to Issei)**_

_**Ddraig and Albion wont be in this chapter**_

**Previously on World's Savior**

* * *

"Is there any way for me to help."

"Actually...there is a way"

"Tell me"

"You know of Sacred gears right, well you could become the wielder of my power."

"And that is?"

"My power is to create, more specifically is I can create anything but Sacred Gears. So are you interested."

"Sure."

As soon as I said that I saw Andromeda disappear and a silver gauntlet appearing on my right arm. It look kinda like Albion's scale mail's gauntlet but two spikes coming off it near my elbow and the jewel was black but with white stars floating around.

"Huh, so this is what your sacred gear looks like" I said while looking at the gauntlet"What's it called"

(It is called Imagine Drive, like I said before my power is to create, and if you were to reach balance breaker you would be able to create anything to the size of galaxies except for sacred gears)

"Do you have a name for the balance breaker"

(Yes, its called Cosmic ForgeMaster)

"Makes sense since it is a cosmic gear, and since your power is to create, anyway how strong is your power" I said

(Well my power rivals the Longinus Class gears,,I'd say around top-tier.)

"Well no wonder since I can create a galaxy"

(Well, you can't create a galaxy yet your limit right now is 10-ft tall and 3-ft wide)

"Huh, well how does your armor look like"

(I do not have a specific armor, you can choose what it'll look like and its functions)

"Any way I choose"

(If it is in its limit then yes)

Andromeda said as I focused on an image. Something robotic. Something with heavy weapons. As I got a clear look I then heard Andromeda talk

(I see that is an interesting creation)

"Andromeda you can see it" I asked questionly

(Of course, I am linked to your senses and brain, I can see anything you imagine)

"So can you make it"

(Of course) She said as I was being covered in it

It was mostly a grayish color but with a crimson red design on it. I had boosters on my back with mounted fin towers to help keep balance and a huge blaster attached to the side my right shoulder. It also had two missile launchers on my shoulders. And for the final weapon attachment was sting blades on both of my hands that could be retractable. For my helmet was one that looked like Spartans use in Halo: Reach with a visor shield.

"Andromeda can I ask a question"

(Ask)

"Am I restricted to one armor"

(Yes and no, Yes you cannot combine it to other armors, and no, you can make other armors and switch between them)

"So what your saying is between a battle I can just switch"

(Yes for you see, I can be what you call a computer, I can analysis, and save items like your armors)

"Well that's neat-" I started to say as I got a message from Azazel

"Issei, I need you back at Kuou Academy Kokabiel is back and has brought a few friends they are going to arrive shortly, don't get your team they're already there waiting for you. Once you get their finish him off"

"Got it"

(A fight I presume)

"And one I intend to finish"

(But before we go what do you want to call that armor pack)

"How about...Sierra Vigilant"

(Sounds good, alright Sierra Vigilant pack is saved)

"Lets go then" I said as I teleported to Kuou Academy

* * *

As I arrived I saw my team, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, and the student council there.

"Issei where have you been"

"I was talking with Azazel, and fought that annoying Hercules, and something that is _out of this world_." I said with a grinned at the end

"We'll talk later, now we need to fight Kokabiel." Rias said as she turned to Sona

"Yes, I made a plan to help us in this situation-" She started until a large explosion was made. We all ran towards the explosion to see Kokabiel, and Balba Galilei, along with a few magicians, fallen angels, and oh you gotta be kidding me why does Freed have to be here.

"Hahaha, hello shitty devils, we meet again" Freed said with a wicked smile

"Balba, You know what to do hurry up and combine those Excaliburs we're going to need them"

"Of course, Kokabiel just cover me while I'm doing it"

"That's why these people are here"

"Kokabiel in the name of Gremory, you will be stop" Said Rias all mighty

"I'd like to see you try" Laughed Kokabiel

"Freed, get ready they're going to be finished in a few minutes" Said Balba

"haha, then I can slice and dice those shitty devils" Freed said while sticking his tongue out

"You can do all you want with them, as long as you defeat them"

"Haha, I'm gonna have fun" Freed said with a wicked laugh

"Man, you're a creepy ass motherfucker" I said

"Cerberus!" Scream Kokabiel, as 5 gigantic circles appear, and what came out was something that I didn't want to deal with, Cerberus the hell dog that guards the gates to hell

"Have fun dealing with my pets." Kokabiel said as it forced us to put up a defensive circle around all of us to take the fire of Cerberus. Kokabiel has driven us out of range for attacks. I then heard Rias and Sona talk

"Rias, we know that Kokabiel can easily destroy the town" Sona said a bit mad

"I know Sona, and I don't want that" Rias replied with a worried look

"Rias, me and my peerage will stay back and put up a barrier to prevent the town to be destroyed"

"And mine and Issei's team will stay here a fend them off." Rias said determined

"We should also call your brother, we need all the help we can get" Said Sona

"Then shouldn't we call your sister" Replied Rias

"My Onee-sama...your Onii-sama loves you dearly he would surely act quickly"

"I already sent a message to Sirzechs" I said bringing all eyes to me

"Issei! I didn't tell you to" Rias started to scream

"I know you didn't but in my current condition I won't be able to take Kokabiel and his friends at the same time, and don't get mad but none of you are at his level even combine."

"But-"Rias started

"But nothing, Azazel has informed me that Kokabiel is going to get more reinforcements, so we need Sirzechs help."

"Fine." Was all that Rias can say

"He should be here in 30 minutes" I said as everyone gave me a nod

* * *

As Sona and her peerage were putting up a defensive barrier Rias started talking.

"Issei, can you and your team take down Cerberus, while we take the magicians"

"Sure"

"Alright then lets go" Rias said, everyone started to walk towards where Kokabiel was but I was stopped by Rias

"Issei, if you have to you can promote" She said

"Good, because I'll need it"

* * *

As we walked into the courtyard a Cerberus appeared in front of us about to attack

"Arthur! Bikou!" I shouted as they understood

Both Arthur and Bikou started to attack the Cerberus, not defeating it but at least fending it off. Then I saw Bikou get hit by a fireball. Another Cerberus appear but that wasn't it, two more were behind it

"Rias! Get your team out of here!" I said as she confirmed with a nod, then they started to run towards the Magicians, and we will take the Cerberus, I then turned to Kuroka and Le Fay

"Le Fay, get a barrier around Bikou, once you done that heal that injury of his" I said as she nodded

"What about me -nya" Said Kuroka

"You come and help me and Arthur with these Cerberus" I said as we sprinted to Arthur who was being surrounded by 4 Cerberus. Arthur kept on swinging his  
his sword at them, Kuroka kept on using her Senjutsu on the Cerberus but they were hardly doing any damage, I had no choice, I didn't wanted to reveal it too soon but I had to if I wanted to beat these Cerberus.

'Andromeda, you ready.'

_(Yes Issei)_

"Alright then! Sierra Vigilant Pack!" As I screamed I was enveloped in a silver light, and when it dimmed down I was in Sierra's armor

"What's that" Arthur said

"I'll explain later" I quickly answered as I dodged a fireball from a Cerberus.

'Andromeda, charge up the cannons I'm going to need them'

_(Alright be careful)_

"Promotion: Knight!" I screamed as I felt myself lighter

**AN: Alright here's an explanation whenever Issei is in his armor from Andromeda, the appearance doesn't change but the abilities' pros and cons will still be in effect**

"Sting Blades!" I said as they retracted down for maximum effect. I then charged swiftly at a Cerberus cutting it's three heads off killing it, but it managed to get a hit on my chest.

(Issei, the cannons are ready)

"Good" I said as I smile mentally because the other 3 Cerberus just got together making it easier for me to hit them.

'Andromeda, target them with the missile cannons, and hold on the rail gun until it is needed.' I told her

(Target locked)

"Light'em up" I said as missiles started to fly towards the Cerberus' and since Andromeda's power is to create, I can immediately make more.

Boom. Boom. Boom. was the sounds of the missiles hitting the Cerberus. I can hear the roars of them falling, but when the fog cleared out I can see all three of them still standing, and one of the three looks more injured than the others

'Dam, probably took all the hits, Andromeda, prepare the missiles again'

(Sorry Issei but there seems to be something wrong with the launchers, you'll have to use the Rail gun on them)

"*Sigh* I didn't want to do it but it can't be helped, Rail Gun Blaster!" I said as I got the Rail gun and shot it. A large silver-crimson energy blast was going straight to them. As it hit them an explosion happen. All you can see is a large crater where the three Cerberus were.

"Andromeda charge up another blast"

GAAAAAAAAOOOOO! I heard another Cerberus near and when I looked to my left I saw it was going for Asia

"HAAAA" Asia screamed

Slash

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at us went up into the sky. It was cut! By who? Kiba? But the person who appeared was the one who wielded a long Excalibur. It was Xenovia. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust.

"I have come to back you up."

STEP!

After saying that, Xenovia went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise. It was the effect of the holy-sword.

"The strike of the holy-sword. It gives critical damage to creatures."

STAB!

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared.

Everyone was engaging against the Magicians, it was a stalemate to say at the least until I showed up

"Rail Gun Thunder Blaster!" I screamed as I shot another blast towards the Magicians ,who didn't have time to react, were vaporize at impact

"Issei!" Screamed Rias as she saw my face as I took off my armor

(Issei, Sierra Vigilant Pack is damage and will take time to repair)

"It's alright Andromeda" I said "I'll explain later" knowing that she was going to ask who's Andromeda

"Aw~ I want to kill those shitty devil's now" Freed said from a distance

"Oh shut up" I said as I walked towards him

"Oh, so you're gonna fight meee" He said, while I was about to reply Kiba stepped up

"No, that will be me" Kiba said as he brought out a sword

"Balba Galilei, before all I thought was revenge on Excalibur for all that torture you brought upon me and my comrades, but thanks to Issei here I now know who to blame , you!" Kiba said as he started at Balba

"Oh does that mean you were that survivor of that _successful_ project, to think you would become a devil." Balba said

"Successful, what do you mean, you killed us for not being able to wield a holy sword" Kiba shouted confused to why Balba said successful

"Well, you were all defects for not being able to wield a holy-sword, but I realized that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. Wh…what did she mean? I was in doubt and Balba continued to talk,

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Balba took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Balba laughed pleasantly. I see. Even an idiot like me understood now. At present, to create holy-sword users artificially, it required a sacrifice. So Kiba and Xenovia were victims of the project started by Balba.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?"

Kiba asked Balba with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

If it was just like Freed said, then the other ones who stole the Excalibur died. Chi! It would have been better if Freed was the one to die! Guys like him end up being tough.

"You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Ise-kun? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

Don't read my thoughts, shitty priest!

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Kiba's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Balba teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the Angels. Both of them sought war. They were the worst pair! Balba threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba. Were they perhaps…

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno-san said. Things like this happen? Demonic-swords, holy-swords, Devils and Fallen-Angels. Everything was present here. So it was not weird for this to happen?

They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

Yes. Even I understood. They were also the ones who were involved in the "Holy-sword project". They were the ones who were disposed of.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips but I couldn't understand what he was saying because I couldn't read lips. Then Akeno-san read it for me,

"…[Don't worry about us any more. You are alive at least]. That's what they are saying."

There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing?

"…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled.

They were singing the sacred-song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

! Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

I could also hear their voices. I heard that originally the sacred-song was supposed to make us Devils suffer. Maybe because there were different types of powers in this place, I didn't feel any pain at all. Instead I felt warmth. Something warm that was thinking about friends and comrades… There were tears flowing out of my eyes suddenly.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

(Partner.)

Then Andromeda spoke to me.

'What is it? In an emotional situation like this!'

(That "Knight" has reached it.)

I'm asking what do you mean!

(Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…)

Andromeda made a laugh of enjoyment.

(Balance Break.)

The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Kiba.

* * *

**Hey guys Sorry for a weeks wait my laptop was a bitch and I just got it fixed on thursday**

**Anyway heres the story if you want a visual look on the armor packs I'll use From Andromeda just search them up**

**If you want to add one leave a review**

**Oh and one last thing i'm going to need help to get a familiar for Issei, if you have an Idea leave a name, appearance, race, power.**

**Maximum familiars Issei will have is 3, he'll get 1 or 2 in the forest and the third one will be a gift from Odin**

**Til then -saber out-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys heres another chapter For World's Savior**

** if you guys have watched the movie Pacific Rim or read the series I'm going to use the armor of the Jagers, here are the ones that I plan to use so far, (If you wonder how it looks like search it up) Sierra Vigilant from Canada, Azure Defiant from Philippines, and lets not forget Gipsy Danger. Now on to the Story  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thought'**

**(Andromeda) talking out loud**

**[Ddraig] ****talking out loud**

**{Albion} ****talking out loud**

_**{[(talking only to Issei)]}**_

_**Previously on World's Savior Opposites Unite**_

* * *

(Partner.)

Then Andromeda spoke to me.

'What is it? In an emotional situation like this!'

(That "Knight" has reached it.)

I'm asking what do you mean!

(Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…)

Andromeda made a laugh of enjoyment.

(Balance Break.)

The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Kiba.

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

I have the best comrades now. Ise-kun and Koneko-chan. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the holy-sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me. I thought that "Isn't this already enough for me?" But if my former comrades' spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my demonic-swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released.

[Don't worry about us. At least you live.]

My former-comrades weren't wishing for me to deliver their vengeance. They weren't wishing for it!

"But it's not like everything is solved."

Yes, it hasn't ended. If I don't take down the evil thing right in front of me, there will be a repetition of the incident that happened to us.

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

You certainly are evil!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Balba!"

…Ise-kun.

"You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…"

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My "Knight" will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

Buchou. Fuku-buchou… Rias-buchou! Akeno-san!

"…Yuuto-senpai!"

Koneko-chan.

"Please do your best!"

Everyone.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 3 of them!"

Freed Zelzan. My comrades' spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

"…I will become a sword."

My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfill back then! Right now, right here!

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…my comrade is telling me-that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… It's completed, everyone.

"Balance-Breaker "Sword of the Betrayer". You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

I ran towards Freed.

My trait as a "Knight" is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

GINNNNNNNNNG!

Even so, Freed blocked my strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled-exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword.

"! That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards me with intense speed!I see. It has three of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at me with god speed. This is the ability of "Excalibur Rapidly". If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. If I know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled holy-sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy-sword disappeared. Transparency pheromone? This is the power of "Excalibur Transparency". The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…

GIIN! GIN! GIN! GIIIN!

The transparent sword and my sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks.

"…!"

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant something. What was she trying to do? I was in doubt, but the space in front of me got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Durandal!? It's a sword that is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur. And I have it that, in terms of slashing, it is the ultimate sword. Why does she have it?

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Balba became speechless at her words. Unlike us, Xenovia was someone who was blessed to naturally wield the holy-sword.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held. That aura! It had more power than my Holy-demonic sword!

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. I couldn't see with my eyes, but he probably slashed his transparent sword towards her.

GAKIIIN!

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. What an incredible power. It can't even be compared with her "Excalibur Destruction".

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak, and I went right at him! He also couldn't respond to it! Checkmate! He tried to block my Holy-demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but…

BAAAKIIIN!

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

I cut down Freed as soon as I shattered the Excalibur.

Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound I made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

I won…

We surpassed the Excalibur. I gripped the Holy-demonic sword hard and looked up to the sky. Rather than an inexpressible feeling, it felt like losing my aim was greater. It felt like the only reason I was living…the only reason I was allowed to live…disappeared.

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

Balba Galilei made a strong expression. That's right. It hasn't finished yet. As long as I don't defeat him, the tragedy will continue. We cannot allow other people to meet the same fate as us.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself."

I pointed my Holy-demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him. Now my comrades. Let's finish it with this! Let's finish everything!

"…I see! I understand now! Holding both the Heavenly Dragons and A Holy and demonic sword. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but God has also…"

STAB.

A spear of light pierced through Balba's chest, who seemed like he realised something.

This is!

GOUGH!

Balba went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. I went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Balba was Kokabiel.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the fallen-angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence.

* * *

**Issei's POV**

While smiling fearlessly he said,"I've been wondering, why hasn't that pawn of yours attacked me, Gremory, he can defeat me easily." Kokabiel said as I scowled him

"hahaha, so it is true, you can't use the power of those sacred gears."

"Shut up!" I screamed

"Oh, this is priceless, well now that I don't have anything to worry about why don't you all come at me, I'd like to be entertained"

He made an order full of confidence, and Rias got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me? The only who can, is that Pawn of yours, and he can use his powers!"

'Andromeda, how my armor.'

_(It's still being repaired, its not functional for fighting right now)_

'Can I make another one'

_(Yes, but you'll need to wait few minutes until I can make it)_

'Fine, I'll send you an image of it'

_(Looks nice, very well I'll start making the armor, what will you call it)_

'Azure Defiant'

"Come at me" Screamed Kokabiel

"Fine then!" I said as I pulled out Ruler and charged at him. I swung my sword at him but he quickly made a sword of light on each hand and blocked it at the last second

"Haha, that all you got." He said as he swung his sword at me, I quickly step back but it managed to cut me on my left hand, I was in deep pain. Kiba and Xenovia then looked at each other and nodded, then both ran at Kokabiel at the same time_  
_

"Oh, being attacked by both a holy sword, and a holy-demonic sword how interesting." Kokabiel said as he blocked both of Xenovia and Kiba's attack, he then pushed them aside as he felt someone attacking from behind, it was Irina, in her hand was Excalibur Mimic.

"Pay for your sins, Kokabiel!" Irina said, right before Kokabiel sent a his 8 wings and started to cut her

"Haaa!" Irina screamed as Kokabiel said before he threw Irina

"Take this back" she then fell to the ground with multiple cuts on her body

"Le Fay, Asia, come here she needs healing fast!" As on cue they both came and Asia started to heal her and so did Le Fay

"Ise, she is unconscious should I take her out of the battlefield" Le Fay said

"Yes and take care of her too"

_(Issei, its ready)_

'Good'

"Kokabiel, sadly, Azazel told me to bring you back alive, but, he didn't say anything about me kicking your ass, Azure Defiant!" I screamed as I was wrapped around in my new armor.

"Hornet Cannons!" I screamed as a few missile that were combined with my demonic powers, were shot towards Kokabiel

"Pathetic" Said Kokabiel as he just covered himself with his wings

"Then try this on for size" I said as my two rail guns ,that were charged up, shot a blast towards Kokabiel who didn't have time to react was hit directly and sent to the floor, though, that blast did took some energy and it was new to me so I went to one knee.

"Gremory's 'Knight' lets finish this" Xenovia said as Kiba nodded they both started their attack on Kokabiel ,who just stood up, was having no trouble against them

"Hahahaha,HAHAHAHA" Kokabiel started to laugh

"What are you laughing at" I said

"Oh, I'm just laughing because seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

"…What do you mean?"

Rias asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

…! …Wh…what… What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenons occur. Like possessing both of the Heavenly Dragons, AND being a Lucifer's descendent, that is the biggest phenomenons that will ever occur."

Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!" I screamed while holding on to her

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!"

"Like I'd let you!" I said as I drew out my tesla sword from my right hand and I started swings at Kokabiel, to which he either parried off or dodged.

"You're too weak! If you could have used the power of the Heavenly Dragons then you could have beat me"

"Shut up!"

"Hahaha your worthless!" Kokabiel said as he took a deep punch towards Issei's chest destroying his armor in the process, which sent him flying to the ground.

_'"Hahaha your worthless" N-no'_

"I'll let you live seeing as you're too weak to protect them. I'll make you witness their death, oh I almost forgot" Said Kokabiel as he flew up and started to make a light spear, then a magic circle appear and what came out were the three fallen angels that lived with Issei, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt. And they look like they been beaten up, and barely awake

"Watch as they die in front of you, one by one, first with the small one" Kokabiel said as he got Mittelt and thrust the spear through her chest. Her eyes went wide for a second feeling the pain then closed as she was thrown to the ground life-less.

_' "Now go and run..., your worthless you couldn't even protect your mother...Let this haunt you for the rest of your life" ' _ Issei started to remember that night. The night where he witness his mother die, he couldn't protect the one he loved, it haunts him til this day, now he is repeating it, he was going to lose everyone one not being able to help. Anger. Anger is the only thing that is building up inside of Issei. Before he couldn't fight back but now he can. He wasn't going to lose everyone, not again. A large fire suddenly appeared around him. He then started to get up as 'Boosted Gear' and 'Divine Dividing' appear.

"W-What's Happening!" Screamed Kokabiel as he looked towards at Issei leaving Raynare and Kalawarner alone.

**AN: Just picture Season 2's opening video at the beginning but with Divine dividing and Issei's bangs being dark silver, and blue eyes.**

Issei started to stand up, slowly as he was injured. He then looked up at Kokabiel

"Fuck you" was all Issei said as he threw up his left arm while Boosted Gear's gems was glowing and Divine Dividing's wings were glowing blue. Then suddenly a large bright light came from both Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, when they clashed together there was a large dragon like roar, and adding to the effect the light blinded everyone. When it dimmed down, was something that shocked everyone. There was Issei, but he was in his Dual Balance Breaker.

"DIE!" Screamed Issei as he created a 2-feet energy ball from his gauntlets and shot it towards Kokabiel, Kokabiel barely managing to dodge it but, wasn't so lucky why Issei flew at him with lightning speed kneeing him in the stomach, and ripping out two of his wings

"AAAHHH" Screamed Kokabiel in pain, Issei started to chant something that freaked Kokabiel out. He then tried to run away but it was no use, he knew their was going to be nothing to stop Issei once he finished.

_"I, who is about to awaken"_

_"Am the Heavenly Dragon King who has earned the principles of Peace from God"_

_"I create the 'infinite' and I purse the 'dream'"_

_"I shall become the Heavenly Dragon King of Domination"_

_"And I shall take you to the peace, long forgotten"_

_{[Heavenly Dragon King Juggernaut Drive]}_

Screamed both Ddraig and Albion as I unleashed both of their powers. I could feel it, their powers are flowing through me, now for Kokabiel to get the beating of his life. I turned to see him in fear. He was looking at how much my armor has changed. It was sharper than before, my claws were longer, and I had 8 dragon wings along side with Divine Dividing. I then charged at him giving him punches everywhere. I kept on doing that until he was bleeding all over. and with one last punch I sent him to the ground.

"Bikou, Arthur, Kuroka, Le Fay, you four go and take Kokabiel to Azazel for punishment. And take those too they need to be healed" I told them as they nodded

I then flew down and deactivated my armor. But the minute I did so I collapsed, due for me using both juggernaut drives at the same time.

"Issei!" Screamed Rias

(Don't worry Gremory, he'll be fine, Issei, Ddraig, and Albion, just need rest)

Everyone just stood near Issei. Issei. He saved everyone, he saved them when all looked lost. But what shocked them was his power, his powers was so great, it made Kokabiel scared, a warmonger, cower in fear, is something you should fear.

* * *

**Hello GUYS**

**That concludes ch 7 and the fight with Kokabiel, next chapter will be Xenovia joining the Gremory group, everyone going to the pool, and the appearance of everyone's favorite vampire, Gasper! If anyone has questions PM or leave a review, oh and please send in your opinion for a familiar I need one more since he'll get 2 in the forest and yes one has been taken by Tiamat **

**-Saber out-**


	8. The Visit

******Hey guys here is another chapter For World's Savior**

**"Talking"**

**'Thought'**

**(Andromeda) talking out loud**

**[Ddraig] ****talking out loud**

**{Albion} ****talking out loud**

_**{[(talking only to Issei)]}**_

_**Alright guys this will be an explanation chapter in 2 or 3 days I'll post the next one containing the Gasper arc, the meeting between the three factions **_

_**and a surprise rival**_

* * *

I, Issei Lucifer, woke up to see that I am in my room. I was confused to why I was here but I soon got my answer as I felt some weight on my arms, I looked to my left to see my master, Rias Gremory, see was fast asleep holding my arm between her breast and thighs, and to my right was someone who I consider as my little sister, Asia, she was asleep too, but the way she was holding me was just like Rias is, that confused me to why Asia is doing this. What happened.

_(You fell unconscious after the fight with Kokabiel)_

'Oh right, I remembered that I kicked his ass to next week'

_(Well of course, fighting against someone in juggernaut drive is dangerous, but against two at the same time is pretty much a death sentence, and that's not including you being a Lucifer)_

'Wait a second, Ddraig, Albion, you guys there.'

_{Yes we're here}_

_[*Snorting*]_

_{Well I am, unlike that lazy dragon}_

_[HEY!]_

_{I thought you were sleeping}_

_[Shut up]_

'Both of you shut the fuck up'

_{...}_

_[...]_

'Good'

_(Are they always like this)_

_[Who's that]_

_(My name is Andromeda, you're Ddraig, and the other one is Albion)_

_[How do you know us]_

_(Well its only nature that I should know the two Heavenly Dragons since my powers are the complete opposites of Great Red)_

_{Wait a minute, I've heard of you from a previous host, while Great Red is the dragon of Dreams and Apocalypse, you said your powers are the complete opposite, and the complete opposite of Great Red is, Hope and Creation.}_

_[Albion you don't mean]_

_{Yes I do, while you are called the Red Dragon Emperor, Great Red is the True Red Dragon Emperor, and I am the White Dragon Emperor, no one has found the True White Dragon Emperor, and if she is the opposite of Great Red, like I am to you, she is the True White Dragon Emperor.}_

_[Or in other terms]_

_{Great White}_

'Wait WHAT'

_(Fufufu, looks like my secret is out, its true I am the Great White)_

'Why didn't you tell me'

_(I'll explain later, but first you have to deal with those two) _Andromeda said as she was referring to Rias and Asia who began stirring and waking up

"Hua~ is it morning already" Asia said softly

"I guess it is" Said Rias as she yawned loudly

"Uh, mind getting off me" I said as they were shocked as they began to squeeze me tight, UGH! T-too...tight.

"C-can't b-breathe" I managed to say as they both let go of me, I then continued "Why were you two doing that"

"After the fight with Kokabiel you were unconscious for three days" Asia said with teary eyes

"And we thought you wouldn't wake up" Rias continued

"And why were you two on top of me" I asked as I turned to Asia

"I-I wanted to be with you" Said Asia shyly

"Well what about you" I said as I turned to Rias

"What can't a master be worried for her servant" Rias said

"I mean, I guess"

"Oh there someone we need to meet at the club room" Rias said as she and Asia began to put on their school uniforms

"Alright let me take a quick shower"

After I took my shower I got something to eat and started to walk to school with Rias and Asia

* * *

**Time skip**

When we arrived at school everyone was looking at us. Some of the girls were looking at us with a jealous look that its not them walking with me. The other girls were dazzled that the great Onee-sama was walking with one of the 'prince' of Kuou. And the guys, well they were all in rage, that I'm walking with Rias and Asia. As we arrived at the club room I saw Kiba, Koneko and Akeno already there, we all began to chat about the fight with Kokabiel and other things until.

"Hey Lucifer."

The girl with the green mesh, Xenovia, came in, wearing Kuou Academy's girls uniform.

"Wh…..why, are you here!?"

I couldn't hide my unrest and pointed my finger at her.

PA!

Then black wings grew out of Xenovia's back! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? It's the wings of a devil! What's the meaning of this!?

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a "Knight" piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Lets get along, Ise-kun." Xenovia says

"Rias. Is it all right to use such a valuable piece?"

Yes. She has found out the truth that God doesn't exist.

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen, along with Yuuto."

Rias seems like she is enjoying it. Hey, is that alright? But not thinking about small stuff seems like Rias. But certainly having a swordsman who wields a legendary holy-sword, Durandal, feels reliable. Even for the Rating Game, our opponents would be devils, so the holy-sword would release its fury against them. The Gremory group would become even stronger! I wonder who'll win my team or Rias's peerage.

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a Maou…."

Xenovia starts to hold her head down while mumbling something. Ah, she's receiving some damage because she prayed just like Asia. I'm not in a position to say it, but she's also weird.

"By the way, where's Irina?"

Why is she here and Shidou Irina?

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excaliburs including mine. The "fragments" that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy-swords again."

Kiba and Xenovia destroyed the Excalibur made from three of them. But the fragments of the original Excalibur are safe.

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?"

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

She laughed at herself…. Does the Church usually go that far to get rid of those people seen as heretics? They are quite extreme.

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her."

The more modest the Christian is, the more painful it would be if they found out the truth. In the worst case, it means that their whole life was rejected. If that happens, you won't know what would happen to humans.

"Except, she was really disappointed that I became a devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."

Xenovia said it while narrowing her eyes.

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely, the Maou talk about this incident. They said, "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologized about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

…So they feel unsatisfied. Well, we are enemies anyway. Well maybe we should feel satisfied because at least they apologised about Balba.

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school."

Xenovia says it while making a sigh. There's another sister of Maou? Wait….is it perhaps… There are only two high-class devils attending this school. Then it would be….Sona!? When I looked at Rias, she nods her head to confirm it. Hawawawawa….. Something intense like that is true? Well then again I should look at myself.

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state." Then Kokabiel won't be ever coming outside then. That's good. I don't want to see that wild guy ever again. He was certainly a stupid war-freak then looked at me

"Hey if it was my choice I would just have killed him" They then started to talk again

"Though it ended with the intervention of "Heavenly Dragon King". They stopped the rampage done by one of them by sending someone from their organization."

"Well Azazel told me to do it, and even if he didn't I still would have done it" I said

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologize right after everything that has happened."

"Well he probably wants to since he didn't ask me to do it sooner"

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias."

Suddenly, we heard a voice that belonged to nobody among us. Everybody looked at the direction the voice came from and… a crimson haired male was smiling pleasantly.

I remember this face. Wait, Akeno and the others were kneeling in their places, Asia and I were the only ones having trouble coping with the situation. Well Asia is always confused about new things and me, I don't bow. The newcomer, Xenovia as well had a confused expression.

Rias stands up.

"O-O-O-Onii-sama!"

She let out a surprised voice.

Yes, he is Rias's onii-sama and the current Maou of the devil society, 'Sirzechs Lucifer'-sama

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do a prank ,though. The Governor will come earlier to planned the date."

Is what Sirzechs said. Behind Sirzechs there was the silver haired Maid, Grayfia as well. It's obvious since she's his 'Queen'. I just sat down on the couch surprising everyone that I was being disrespectful.

"Please relax, I came for private business today."

"Hey, my little sister. This room seems like a murder scenery. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here."

While surveying the room, Sirzechs is giving a bitter smile. Meh, it's indeed true. I got used to it but this really is a weird room after all.

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?"

Rias asked doubtfully. Well, that was a given. It was not really possible for the Maou who carries the devil society to show up in the human world in a school's club room.

After she said that, Sirzechs handed over a unfilled printed form.

"What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close." Sirzechs said as he was about to speak until Rias cut him off

"It was Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-sama?"

Grayfia responds to the troubled looking Rias immediately.

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master."

"Though I also wanted to see how its going with Issei." Sirzechs said as he gave me a serious look as I just waved two fingers at him

"Still your duties as a Maou are difficult" Rias said

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-ue will come over as well"

"T-That's not true! Isn't onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!" Rias said

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place." Sirzechs said

W-W-Whaaaat? Seriously? I couldn't hide my surprise. I mean why here out of all the places

"…Here? Really?"

Rias has her eyes wide open as well. Well if you hear that you'll try and confirm once more.

"Ah, This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place, Kokabiel also attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Issei-kun-the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou."

"I'd like to call myself "The Trinity Dragon" now" I said

"Why" Asked Sirzechs

{Well}

[He is THE ONE WHO COMBINES THE POWER OF THREE LEGENDARY DRAGONS!]

"Three! I thought you only held Ddraig and Albion!" said Sirzechs

(That, is where you are wrong)

"Is that the other dragon" Grayfia asked

(Indeed I am, my name is Andromeda, pleasure to meet you)

"And a pleasure to meet you too" Sirzechs said as takes a glance at me

"I'll explain later"

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia."

The one who intervened in the conversation is the girl with her hair in green mesh, the newcomer Devil, Xenovia. At first glance she's a real beauty, but she's not just all looks, she's the wielder of the legendary holy sword, Durandal, Rias's newest family member and her other Knight.

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."

"I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a devil?"

…Ah, she's once again thinking deeply with her head in her arms. This girl says bold things but she ends up regretting it later on.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability."

After hearing Xenovia's words, Sirzechs smiles.

"Thanks."

After hearing Sirzechs thanks, Xenovia's cheeks also became a bit red.

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?" I started to think and then it hit me I then stand up

"Well if you want you can stay at my place."

* * *

**Give thanks to WildLeopard for giving me awesome ideas for the next 4-5 chapters so they'll come a bit faster since I have a plan, **

**Also, I NEED some familiar ideas, I mean Tiamat is great I might use her but having her will be such an overkill later in the story**

**If you guys have and ideas, like chants, plot lines, or anything just PM me or leave a review**

**-saber out-**


End file.
